The Move
by AngelOfDarkness1998
Summary: BEFORE CHAOS EMRALDS SENT THEM TO EARTH! What if Amy tried to make Sonic a bracelet but loses it in the ocean then that move she makes causes a chain reaction. Wat will happen in this fic? Will Amy finally get d hedgehog of her dreams? M 4 sexual terms
1. Chapter 1

**The Move #1  
(((This is my first Sonic X story! I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review because I won't update inless I have 5 or more reviews! ^-^ )))**

_**Chapter: A Lost present**_**  
**  
Amy, Cream, Cheese, Tails, and Sonic were all at the beach. Amy had just finished making a bracket for Sonic to keep him safe while under water. She was trying to decide how she would give it to him. She walked over to Sonic who was laying down under a palm tree.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy said with a smile.  
"Oh hey Amy." Sonic said casually.  
"I made you a-" Amy didn't get to finish before Eggman's robot grabbed her making her drop the braclet.  
"Hold on Amy! I'm coming!" Sonic yelled. Tails quickly threw him the ring, and he turned into a ball. He immidiately made a hole right through Eggman's robot. Amy fell out of its hand and Sonic moved quickly and caught her. While the Robot fell over it kicked the braclet far off into the ocean.  
"I'll get you Sonic!" Eggman yelled.  
"No!" Amy cried as she watched the bracelet fly into the ocean but it already gone was gone.  
"What's wrong Amy?" Sonic asked as he put her down.  
"N-nothing.." Amy lied.  
"So what was you had made?"  
"Huh? Oh um... I lost it." Amy said sadly walking off towards the ocean. She sat down by the water hugging her knees. Sonic just shrugged figuring maybe it was best to leave her alone.

About an hour later they left the beach. Amy went home. She went to the fridge and began to cook a meal hoping she'd feel better after eating. She watch a romantic chick flick on some woman dating a man and the man proposing to her later on in the movie. "Why can't my life be that simple?" Amy wondered. She had finished eating, put her dishes away, and turned the TV off. She then took a shower hoping everything would be better tomorrow. "Maybe if I find the bracelet tomorrow I can still give it to Sonic." Amy said happily, and it was settled she would go look for the bracelet tomorrow, but for now she would go to bed.

**(((Okay I'm not sure where I'm going with this which is why it's incredibly short, but once I figure out what I want to do with it it'll get better. So REEEEVVVIIIEEEWW!)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Move #2  
(((I'm sorry if this seems rushed I accidentally deleted my original chapter two :( so remember 5 more reviews needed! And I do not own Sonic X)))**  
**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING FOR REVIEWING: **_**Jayjay0219**_**, **_**Hazel The Rabbit!**_**  
Chapter: Knock Some Sense into Ya!**

Amy awoke with a yawn the sun shinning down on her face. Today would be the day she found that bracelet! She got up and went into her closet getting out some scuba gear. She had a pink bikini, with pink goggles, matching pink flippers, and air tank. She walked out the door with it all in her hands except the bikini witch was on her. She then ran all the down to the beach.

Once at the beach Amy immediately dived under the water to look. After looking for five hours straight though she took a break not wanting to drown from hunger and exhaustion. She climbed up on the shore taking big gulps of the clean fresh air.

Sonic saw her breathing hard on the shore and ran over to her. By now it was 12:00 in the afternoon. Amy sighed not seeing Sonic approach her. "I'm cold, hungry, and exhausted.. But I still haven't found it yet.." She said sadly. She hugged her knees and put her head down. "Maybe I should of thought about looking for it more. The chances of finding such a small thing in such a big ocean has got to be 1%.."  
"I don't know maybe you had a search team your percentage might be higher.. along with a submarine and flashlights." Sonic said.  
"Sonic!" Amy smiled. The person that made her look so hard for the bracelet.  
"Hiya Amy" Sonic smiled.

"So what brings you here?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing just on the run and I saw you looking sa- Is everything alright Amy?" Sonic asked.  
"Mhmm.."  
"Are you sure?"  
"No... I can't find the bracelet I made!"  
"Why not make a new one?"  
"Because it's hard to make.. And I made it for someone special." Amy blushed with a smile.  
"Who?"  
"Who?" Amy repeated. 'Doesn't he know how I feel about him? If he doesn't know how I feel for him then... He must not feel for me!' Amy started to cry at the thought.  
"Amy why are you crying?" Sonic asked.  
"Never mind that! Leave me alone!" Amy yelled and ran back to her house leaving Sonic confused.

Amy ran and ran until she saw someone blocking her way. "Rouge?"  
"Where are you going?" Rouge asked.  
"Huh? N-n-no where..." Amy answered trying to stop her tears.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Why do you care! So you can kick me while I'm down! Get out of my way!" Amy yelled at the bat.  
"Well excuse me for my concern!" Rouge yelled sending Amy flying with a kick in the face. Rouge laughed at her and then flew away back to whatever hole she crawled out of. Amy sat beneath the tree she had hit from Rouge's kick. She cried even more when she saw the blood that began to flow out of her forehead. Amy soon passed out from the fatal injury on her head.

**(((Oh my gosh Amy's hurt! Will anyone find her! Find out next time! More reviews please! And sorry I made her kick Amy. I love Rouge too, but in real Sonic X they're not good friends. Don't hate me lol.)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Move #3  
(((I wish for more reviewers! Can anyone make my wish come true! You all can! I know there's people reading my story that think they can't review because they don't have an account. Well don't worry! My stories are set up to where you can review all u want without an account :)! And for those who still won't review after this is said... Pretty Please! For the Love of ? Ok on to the chapter!)))  
*Thanks to the following for REVIEWING!: **_**Jayjay0219**_** and **_**Numbuh 006**_**! You guys make writing worth while! :)! REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE!***

**Chapter: Hospital Troubles**

Sonic was running once again trying to find Amy and figure out why she was crying like that. Then he came across Rouge. "Hey Rouge, have you seen Amy?"  
"Oh her, I kicked her ass." Rouge says.  
"What! Why?" Sonic yelled.  
"Because when I asked her why she was crying she said why I cared. If I was going to kick her while she was down, so that's what I did." Rouge shrugs with an evil smile.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I kicked her while she was down, literally." Rouge laughs.  
"Your such an asshole!" Sonic yells.  
"Oh don't be mean.. Then I might not tell you where she is." Rouge smirks as she sees this gets his attention.  
"Fine, where is she?" Sonic growls balling his fists to keep cool.  
"Though I do have a question. Why do YOU care? After all you don't like her. Do you even know she's in love with you?" Rouge asks him. Sonic is about to yell back a nasty reply when..

_*Flashback*  
"So what brings you here?" Amy had asked.  
"Nothing just on the run and I saw you looking sa- Is everything alright Amy?" Sonic had asked.  
"Mhmm.."  
"Are you sure?"  
"No... I can't find the bracelet I made!"  
"Why not make a new one?"  
"Because it's hard to make.. And I made it for someone special." Amy had blushed with a smile.  
"Who?"  
"Who?" Amy repeated. Amy had started to cry.  
"Amy why are you crying?" Sonic asked.  
"Never mind that! Leave me alone!" Amy yelled and ran back to her house leaving Sonic confused.  
*Flashback Ends*_

"So that's why she started to cry.." Sonic said to himself Rouge hearing.  
"So that's why she was crying, because you turned out to not like her? What was her first clue?" Rouge laughs a little. Sonic turns from her staring at the ground. 'So the bracelet.. It was.. for me... how could I have been so blind to her feelings? All this time.. Amy must be dying inside.' Sonic thinks to himself.  
"Just tell me where Amy is!" Sonic yells.  
"In the woods, good luck." Rouge laughs flying away with a smirk.

Sonic runs to the woods as fast as he can, but slows once he's deep inside. Then an all to familiar scent comes to his nose. "Is that.. Is that blood?" Sonic wonders aloud. He turns to see Amy under a tree unconscious blood flowing rapidly out of her head. She's getting paler by the minute. Sonic picks her up carefully, and he runs to the nearest hospital.  
"I need a doctor now!" Sonic yells.  
"Oh my gosh!" Says the doctor who has come out of room B154. "Doctors come quickly bring a gurney!" He yells. Four doctors all come rushing out loading Amy up onto the gurney running her to the emergency room.

Sonic begins to call all of his friends who call other friends and soon just about everyone is waiting in the hospital even Shadow! A doctor comes out. "Is she okay!" They all yell except a few of them who are to full of pride or don't care enough.  
"I don't know yet.. But this is the point where we ask everyone to give blood just in case." The doctor tells them. All of them nod, and follow him into a room with a couple doctor stuff in it and white walls. They all line up to get their blood drawn from them. After about 30 minutes another doctor comes out asking for the blood type AB positive. The doctor that had took all their blood gave them two bags full of blood. One was from Sonic, the other from Shadow. This doctor thanks him and rushes back into the room.

About four hours later that same doctor comes out. "Is she okay?" Only Sonic asks now mostly everyone is asleep it was 10:00pm.  
"We are not sure.. She is a coma Mr. Hedgehog." The doctor tells him.  
"IN A COMA!" Sonic yells waking them all up.  
"Yes"  
"Well when does she wake up?" Cream asks the doctor.  
"That depends on her. She is in critical, and if she doesn't wake up in the next three days she may not survive." The doctor says looking down.  
"Oh no.." Some of them mutter.  
"I am sorry.." The doctor says.  
"No worries she's not gone yet.." Tails tells him. "You all look very tired," he tells them, "you all go home we'll stay here and wait for her."  
"Alright," most of them say except Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles they decided to wait with Sonic and Tails.  
"Thanks for staying guys." Sonic says, "This is all my fault.."  
"No it's not, you can't blame yourself." Cream says.  
"No if I wouldn't have said.. She wouldn't have ran into those woods.." Sonic says tears welling up in his eyes.  
"It'll be okay Sonic. It always is.." Knuckles assures him.  
"Yeah and we're with you!" Tails agrees.

"I didn't know you cared so much." Cream tells Sonic later that night.  
"I care about all my frien-" Sonic begins but stops himself. This might be why Amy is in the state she is in, because they weren't more than friends. And he was to thick headed to see just how much she liked - no not liked - loved him. Sonic let's a tear fall and Cream hugs him.  
"I'm sorry for bringing it up.. It'll all be okay.. You'll see." She says crying with him, but she sounds like she trying to assure herself as well as him.

**((That's it for chapter 3. Will Amy be alright? Will she wake up from the coma in time to save her life or will she die this bitter death? Find out next time!)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Move #4  
(((Don't forget to review every chapter :)! Ok so I've been a little busy with my homework, but I'm good now. Okay. Summer is fast approaching and I'll be trying to write as much as possible although it maybe slower updates. Also next week is CRCT week, and I'm not sure I'll be writing that week or reading any stories. Sorry but if I don't pass I can't move on to the next grade, and I want to exceed every single subject! I stayed home today witch may not of been the best idea but oh well. Anyways enough about that. Time to get on with this story! That last chapter was considerably longer, was it not? :D - To the fic!)))  
THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING FOR REVIEWING!: **_**Numbuh 006, et2131, Jayjay0219!**_

**Chapter: Names**

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream all waited at the hospital for their beloved friend all night. But the next morning most of them had to return home. Knuckles needed to get back to the Master Emerald, Tails had to get back to his electronics and fixing up he X tornado, and Cream had to get back to her worrying mother, Cheese naturally leaving with her. That left only Sonic at the hospital. He also had things he needed to attend to, but he felt this was all his fault so he stayed by her bedside.

"I'm so sorry Amy.." Sonic said to her he was thinking she couldn't hear him, but she could. "This is all my fault.." Sonic tried to hold back his tears, but a single tear dropped onto her.  
"W-who are you?" Amy asked blinking her eyes open looking at the figure standing before her.  
"Amy!" Sonic yelled happily. "Your awake! Your not dead!" Sonic did a toyota hop and ran around her hospital bed ten times but it only looked like two from a normal person watching. He'd gotten even faster surprisingly. "Wow so your all better! How's your head?" He asked when he finally came to a stop. Amy touched her head letting out an ow. Then she touched it softer feeling bandages.  
"I hit my head?" Amy asks him.  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Don't you remember?" Sonic asked.  
"No... Where am I? And if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Amy asked him confusion in her green eyes.  
"Your in a hospital. I'm your friend Sonic!" Sonic looked worried about this. Would she be okay?

The doctor soon came in happy to see her awake. "I see your awake Miss Rose." He said.  
"Who?" Amy asked.  
"Uh oh.." The doctors eyes went wide.  
"What? Why do you all keep looking at me like that!" Amy yells.  
"What all do you remember Miss Rose?" The doctor asks with a sigh. Amy taps her finger on her chin as she tries to remember. Then she snaps her fingers.  
"Well I woke up in this white room and that guy was standing over-" She began, but the doctor stopped her.  
"I meant before you woke up." The doctor tells her.  
"Oh um.." She shrugs. "Nothing..."  
"This is not good. I believe your friend has amnesia. Boy are you lucky!" The doctor elbowed Sonic playfully.  
"LUCKY! How!" Sonic yells.  
"Well for starters she's not dead. Another is all her body functions are working fine. She can move properly and nothing in her body has shut down. There's a lot that could of went wrong. She could of woken up cripled or not all. As I said before you are very lucky." The doctor pats his back.  
"Will she ever get her memory back?" Sonic asks.  
"Well Sonic that depends on her. Just let me do some tests, and she should be free to go." The doctor tells him. "Come on Miss." Amy hops out of bed and followed the doctor into the room for testing and x-rays just to make sure she was okay. Amy came out just fine. "She is okay to be released now Sonic sir." The doctor told him. Sonic nods and takes Amy to his house.

"So what was my name again?" Amy asked.  
"Amy," Sonic repeats for the third time.  
"And what's your name?" Amy asks.  
"Sonic," Sonic repeats for the fifth time. Sonic then hears a knock at the door, and a bunch of his and Amy's friends pile into the room.  
"Is she okay Sonic?" Knuckles asks.  
"Yes," Sonic says, "But-"  
"But nothing! This is great, we need to celebrate!" Cream cheers, and everyone shouts in agreement.  
"So she's just fine? Nothing wrong with her.. Yet she went in a coma?" Shadow asked disbelievingly.  
"Well.." Sonic begins, but is cut off by Rouge.  
"Well duh! She's fine! I'm so sorry Amy! I didn't mean to hurt you.." Rouge tells her.  
"Yeah right.." Some of their friends murmur getting angry glares from Rouge.  
"Um that's okay.. What did you do? Who are all of you people anyway?" Amy asks finally speaking.  
"WHAT! You don't remember us!" Tails asks in disbelief.  
"See I told you! There's no way you go into a coma and wake up just fine!" Shadow yells.  
"Yeah your right! She probably has amnesia!" Knuckles agrees.  
"You didn't answer my question!" Amy yells in the mist of all the yelling and screaming.  
"Oh I'm Knuckles," Knuckles says.  
"I'm Shadow," Shadow says.  
"I'm Cream and this is Cheese," Cream says with a little agreement noise from Cheese.  
"I'm Rouge, and I kicked you into a tree and made you get into a coma.. I'm terribly sorry!" Rouge says.  
"I'm Tails," Tails says.  
"I'm Silver," Silver says.  
"I'm Tikal," Tikal tells them.  
"And I'm Cosmo," Cosmo says.  
"I'm Blaze," Blaze announces.  
"Okay thank you all for introducing yourselves." Amy says.  
"Your welcome," They all say at once.

"Hey Amy! Do you really want Rouge here?" Sonic asks.  
"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Amy says.  
"Well she put you in a coma!" Sonic yells.  
"Well I forgive her, maybe we can be friends. What do you say Rouge?" Amy asks.  
"S-sure." Rouge smiles and gives her a hug. Amy hugs back. Then all the girls jump into the hug.  
"I'm so sorry Amy. I'll make it up to you.." Rouge says wiping one of her tears. "How about we go shopping, okay?" Rouge asks.  
"Okay." Amy says. "When?"  
"Umm tomorrow." Rouge says.  
"Well everyone its getting late we should go!" Blaze says over all the commotion.  
"Yeah, Amy needs some rest maybe then her memory will come back," Tails says. Everyone soon quiets down and with a nod of agreement leave. Amy and Sonic get ready for bed. Sonic let Amy stay with him till she gets back on her feet.

**(((Okay so kind of sweet right? Is it long enough? I've been working on length more! Tell me what you think pretty please with Sonic and Amy on top :) I'll see you all later!)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Move #5  
((( La la la la la la! Sing a happy song! La la la la la la! Everybody smurf sing along! Lol I watched the smurfs a couple days ago. Hey did anyone see "Think Like A Man"? I can't wait to see that movie can you! What really make me wanna see it is Kevin Hart! He is halarious! Anyways to the story!))))  
THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS: **_**Jayjay0219, Numbuh 006**_

**Chapter: The Old Me**

Rouge pulls up in her pink camaro that has pink diamonds in the middle of the wheels, and a dark tint on the wind shield and windows. In her car with her are Tikal, Blaze, and Cosmo. They all get out and knock on Sonic's door it's 10:00am. Rouge is wearing a white top that covers her bra and shoulders only. It twists in the front in the middle. She also has on some blue levi short shorts it has a gold design on the left front pocket. She also has some gold sandals to match it. Blaze has on some mini light blue Levi short shorts. With that she has on a white tank top, and with that she has on white sandals. Cosmo has on a green dress that reveals her shoulders and it stops just above her knees with it she has on green high heels. Tikal has on a white dress that crisscrosses in the front but shows some of her back and her shoulders naturally wrapping around her neck instead. Amy opens the door and she's wearing a black dress that stops just at her thighs. It hugs her curves and she has on black high heels that show part of your toes in the front.

"Ready to go Amy?" Rouge asks.  
"Yeah okay let me just tell..."  
"Sonic." Tikal tells her his name again.  
"Right Blue," Amy says walking back into the house.  
"Where are you going Amy?" Sonic asks seeing her outfit.  
"I'm going out Blue, remember?" Amy says.  
"Yeah, could you please stop calling me Blue?" Sonic asked.  
"Um okay..." Amy trails off.  
"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Geez how hard is it to remember? I mean when we first met the first time I told you my name you remembered it right off back, but now you can't seem to remember no matter how many times I tell you, while you remember Rouge and the others names. Why is that?" Sonic asks.  
"I don't know we're all god friends now. We even talked on the phone some time last night." Amy says.  
"You, Rouge, Tikal, Blaze, and Cosmo?" Sonic asks.  
"Yup us girls, and after that I talked to the guys, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. Not at the same time though because everyone of them are pretty grumpy attitude kind of people except Tails." Amy tells him. "Well anyway I got to go! Me and the girls are going to i hop first then to the mall! Cya later!" Amy says walking out the door.  
"Now you ready?" Tikal asks.  
"Yeah, let's go!" Amy says excitedly. They all load up into the pink camaro and drive off.

They first go to i hop they all order big steak omelets, but are to full to even take a bite of the pancakes. They take all the pancakes to go, and put them in the trunk of the car so they can shop now. They all walk into the mall happy to get some shopping time in.

"Yay we're finally here! I've been waiting forever to go get me some more clothes!" Rouge says. "After all it's almost summer, and we all need some summer clothes!" In truth it was late March it was Saturday making it hotter than it usually is.  
"I think Rouge is right." Cosmo comments.  
"Mhmm it is almost summer." Blaze agrees.  
"So what store should we start in?" Amy asks.  
"Umm how about Abercrombie?" Tikal suggests. "They've got some swimsuits."  
"Yeah but only one kind. We don't wanna all have the same exact bikini.." Rouge comments.  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Tikal nods.  
"What about JC Penny?" Cosmo asks. "They've got a hole bunch of bathing suits we could all get like ten and none of them be the same!"  
"Yeah, she's right! It's perfect!" Blaze agrees.  
"Hmmm, well if you all think so then let's go!" Rouge nods, and they all walk to JC Penny.

They're in there for about an hour all of them only picking out one bikini they had liked. Witch obviously wasn't enough. They look over and see Shadow and Silver walking around. The guys aren't inside the JC Penny, but they can see them just beyond the doors of JC Penny.  
"Hey guys!" Rouge flys over and lands by the guys. Since she flew over the alarm detector the alarm didn't go off when she took her non payed for baby suit out the JC Penny.  
"Rouge!" Amy yells looking worried. Rouge turns back to look at her and the other girls funny.  
"You have to pay for that!" Cosmo yells.  
"Hurry back in here before someone sees you!" Blaze yells.  
"Uh Oh, I think I see someone coming!" Tikal says a little scared. Rouge turns away from the girls and looks back at the guys. Shadow is smirking.  
"So you walked out and you ain't pay?" Shadow shakes his head smirk still on his face.  
"Ugh! I was gonna pay for them-" Rouge begins but feels someone tap her shoulder. She turns to see a sercurity guard. Amy and the others are behind the man bags in their hands from their payed bikinis. Silver looks bored of the situation knowing they were probably gonna get yelled at.  
"I was going to pay for it!" Rouge yells.  
"Uh excuse my friend's temper.." Amy says a little shocked.  
"Yeah! She was gonna pay, we promise!" Tikal nods in agreement. Blaze just stands by Silver arms crossed. Rouge just walks back into the store with Shadow by herside and no one sees when she has come back bikini payed for.  
"For real she wasn't going to steal anything!" Amy says trying to convince the cop to let them go easy.  
"It's already payed for!" Shadow yells over them.  
"Yeah while you were all arguing she had went back to the store and payed for it. You can leave now!" Silver says to the officer.  
"W-what?" The man asks. They all roll their eyes. "Fine! But don't do it again!" He warns them. They shrug, and he walks back into the JC Penny. After two more hours the girls are done shopping, and they go back to Sonic's place.

Amy walks in the door with ten bags. Sonic looks shocked. He goes to look outside, and if his mouth dropped any further it'd be on the ground. There was what looked like a moving truck outside, but it was filled with shopping bags and furniture Rouge, Tikal, Cosmo, and Blaze didn't need. At least he thought that. Amy went back outside to get a few bags she'd put inside the truck. She came back with fifteen more bags giving Sonic a glare. "What?" Sonic asks as he finally gets out of his state of shock.  
"Well aren't you going to help me?" Amy asked.  
"Uh, sure." Sonic says taking ten bags from her leaving her with five. They drop these bags with the other making a total of twenty five bags. Sonic gets pale just looking at all the stuff. He had given her his credit card, because she had no idea where her's was because she didn't know she needed a plastic little card with numbers. She had thrown it out, and Sonic had to call the bank and tell them to cancel her card before someone could use it. That meant for money he had to give her his card. 'Well Sonic this is what you get for yelling at her about the card then getting so mad you hand over yours..' Sonic mentally scolds himself. "Uh Amy what is all this stuff?" Sonic asks.  
"Oh it's some stuff that's supposed to help me remember, but most of it is clothes and things like that Sonny." Amy explains.  
"It's Sonic! And the doctor said it should come back sooner or later hopefully." Sonic says his ears drooping. "Whatever I'll be upstairs if you need me." He says and goes to lay down.

Sonic lays down on his bed deep in thought. The girls were having fun with the new Amy as were the guys but not Sonic. Her personality was the same, but she was just... different. He missed the old her. The one that loved him. The Amy that every time she looked at him she had joy and proudness in her eyes. The Amy that didn't forget his name in two minutes flat... What he would do to get her back. Sonic turns laying on his side looking at a picture beside his bed. It was of him and Amy. He had been trying to push her off him she was hugging and kissing him on the cheek. Sonic sighs wishing she were here with him right now.

He hears a knock on the door. "Come in!" He yells. The door opens and in steps Amy.  
"Are you okay Sonic? I'm sorry. I'll take the stuff back.." Amy says as she looks into his eyes seeing sadness.  
"No, the money is no issue. You can keep it all." Sonic says.  
"Then why are you sad? Is it because I forget your name so much? I'm sorry. I'll get it." Amy says. She doesn't like seeing him sad, and would do anything just to see him smile again. Sonic chuckles to himself that sounded a little more like Amy pleading with him to be happy again, but he can't bring himself to say what's on his mind somehow he knows it won't come out right.  
"It's not that.. Just calm down I'll be fine in the morning.." Sonic tells her.  
"You promise?" She asks. He nods. She begins to close the door but stops. "It's me, isn't it?"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm the reason your sad. You miss me. Well not me, the old me." She says looking down at the floor.  
"I-" Sonic begins, but can't think of anything to say that wouldn't be a lie that still contradicted her statement.  
"I knew it." Amy drops to the floor and tears run down her cheeks. "It's not my fault." She says to him hugging herself for comfort. Sonic gets off his bed and tries to get her to get up, but she's dead weight.  
"I know," he says consoling her.  
"I didn't mean to change.."  
"I know Amy.. Shhh." He hugs her close to him.

"Sonic?" She finally says his name right, and he looks down at her crying form.  
"Did she love you?" She asked. Sonic instantly knows who she is talking about, the old her. "Is that why you miss her so much?"  
"Yeah.. She did, but I was to blind to know it at the time." He explains.  
"I'm so sorry." She hugs him tighter, and as he hugs her back she gets a warm feeling in her heart. 'Maybe love is so strong that even with amnesia, I can still feel for this man.' She thinks to herself. Soon she's all cried out and asleep. Sonic carries her over to lay down on his bed and he decides to sleep in the living room, but he's so exhausted he falls onto the bed unable to move. She snuggles up to the form next to her and within minutes he is also asleep.

**((((Sweet.. There's more to come though. ^_- so stay tuned! Review pretty please! And I'll see you guys some other time!))))**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Move #6  
(((I saw it! Miss Loretta I'm ready for the rest of the TOUR! XD That movie is hilarious! I remember Chris Brown was walking on the street and yelled to Mya, "Aye Michelle! What's up! Call me!" Then he walks off and she's like, "It's Mya you jackass!" And the first part of the movie where he take that lady coffee. There's this one part where Kevin Hart is like,"See y'all underestimate me cause I'm short!" That other guy too lol! He was like, "I bet I dump her 90 day ass." Lol well let me get on with the story before I end up talking about a movie the hole time xD!)))  
**_**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING FOR REVIEWING: Jayjay0219 & Numbuh006(if you decide to review later lol)**_****

Chapter: Sonic A Jerk?

Sonic awoke the next morning Amy in his arms. "Amy!" Sonic yelled.  
"What's going on! Is someone in the house!" Amy yelled getting woken by Sonic's scream.  
"Well to answer your first question, no. Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, Sonic." Amy replied. Sonic smiled at her using his name correctly.  
"Well what happened last night?"  
"Huh?" Amy said just now noticing they were in a bed. "Oh god.. Did we?"  
"No, I don't think so.." Sonic was about to lift the covers up so he could check, but Amy stopped him.  
"What are you doing!" She yelled.  
"Checking...?"  
"Don't check! I could have only a shirt on you perv!" Amy yelled.  
"Seriously.." Sonic just rolled his eyes then jumped out of bed taking the covers with him.

"SONIC!" Amy screeched. She looked down at herself then to him both were clothed. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Amy yelled.  
"What? Why?"  
"Because that is an invasion of my privacy!" Amy yelled making a hammer appear out of no where. Sonic began to run down the stairs of the house. Amy chased him down there. She chased him into the kitchen and got out some sharp knives. She threw each one barely missing him each knife going into the wall. She had one more, and once she threw it Sonic rolled into a ball hitting the knife head on sending the knife flying else where. Then he saw it was headed for Amy who was screaming her lungs out. He quickly ran over to her and grabbed her letting them both dodge the knife.  
"You gonna do that shit again?" Sonic asked.  
"Hell no!" Amy said her eyes wide. Then she realized he was right on top of her. They stared into each other's eyes for two minutes before getting up.  
"Sorry.." They both mumbled.

"Since the kitchen is screwed up.. How about I take you out for breakfast?" Sonic asked.  
"Okay, I'll go get dressed." Amy said happily.  
"Great, it's a date." Sonic smiled. Then realized what he said. He opened his mouth to correct himself, but Amy put a hand up.  
"Yeah, it's a date." She winked at him then ran upstairs to her room to get dressed.

Amy came back down the stairs about thirty minutes later. She was wearing a silver sparkling dress. The dress was made to have a rip in the side to show off her left leg. It also showed off her right shoulder while the other shoulder was covered in a see through sleeve though the dress itself wasn't see through. With that she had on silver hopped earrings, and silver stiletto heels. She twirled in front of Sonic.  
"What do you think?" Amy asked.  
"You look beautiful." Sonic said without thinking.  
"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Amy said a faint blush on her cheeks.  
"Uh.. thanks," Sonic had on formal black pants a white collared shirt over that a formal black jacket but no tie. Sonic also blushed. "So where do you want to go?"  
"I'm not sure, Apple Bees would be nice." Amy smiled at him. Sonic just nodded and opened the front door for her to walk out. Then they both got into his Bugatti. The car's color matched the color of his fur. Then they both drove off to Apple Bees.

They immediately got seated Sonic being famous. A waiter then came to serve them. "W-what would you like to drink sir?" The waiter said nervously.  
"I'd like an orange juice, please." Sonic said then looked at Amy to see what she'd order, but the waiter ran off.  
"She didn't take my drink.." Amy said a little pissed.  
"Don't worry about it. We can tell her when she gets back." Sonic said with a smile as he saw the waiter come back with a sprite in a platter.  
"Okay since your back I-" Amy began, but the waiter cut her off.  
"What would you like to eat sir?"  
"Uh my friend still hasn't gotten a drink.." Sonic said politely. The waiter broke down crying.  
"I'm sorry! It's just that your famous.. I didn't want to mess anything up! I'm just a teenager! It's my first day!" She cried.  
"Um.." Sonic started to freak out. He didn't want anyone thinking he was being mean to some kid.  
"Do something!" Amy whispered harshly at him.  
"Uh.. um.. don't cry! Just bring a.." Sonic began looking at Amy.  
"An apple juice," Amy whispered.  
"An apple juice, and it'll be okay." Sonic said patting her back.  
"O-okay.." She sniffed then went back to the kitchen. They both sighed a relief.

"Are you crazy!" Amy whispered at him once again harshly.  
"What?" Sonic asked in a whisper.  
"How could you make her cry!"  
"It's not my fault your ass decided to get all thirsty!"  
"So you didn't have to yell at her!"  
"I didn't! I politely asked for a drink for YOU! Since YOU were complaining about it!"  
"What! I was not compl-" Amy began, but the girl was back at the table.  
"H-here," she said putting the drink in front of Amy.  
"Thank you." Amy said with a smile.  
"Y-your W-welcome," she said back a smile on her face.  
"Okay so I would like to eat-" Sonic began before he was smacked upside his head. "What now!" Sonic almost yelled.  
"How dare you! You just interrupt are talking! How rude! She was GOING to ask you what you wanted! Be patient!" Amy whispered to him in a harsher tone.  
"Oh my gosh!" Sonic actually yelled this time. "You know what forget it! I'll just sit here and starve! Then we can give our sorry waiter a fat ass tip!" Sonic yelled. The girl immediately started to cry, and Amy got up from the table and walked off.  
"You're such a jackass!" She yelled slamming the resteraunt's door. Witch was almost impossible since it was one of those push safety doors. She stalked out the door pissed. It wasn't even late yet, and this day had already drove her over the edge! "Ugh! Once I go back in there-" Amy began but a voice around the corner stopped her.  
"Hello my dear," said the voice.  
"Huh? Who's there?" Amy said freaked out.  
"I know something you don't. It's connected to your friend and your memory."  
"You mean Sonic?" Amy asked. "What about my memory?"  
"Come along and you'll find out." Said the voice.  
"Um...  
**  
((((Bum bum bum bum! Amy has 'met' someone who's knows about her memory loss and Sonic! Will she go with them and find out some information possibly getting her memory back? Review please!))))**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Move #7  
(((Okay I'm back! And I don't own dbz. I hope we get a puppy soon lol. I know that's totally off subject but since yesterday I been wanting one. Anyways to the fic!)))  
Thanks to the following reviewers: Jayjay0219**

Chapter: A new attitude

"So are you coming?" The voice asked.  
"Y-yeah, who are you?" Amy asked.  
"Me? I'm your uncle. You may call me Dr Eggman." Said Eggman.  
"Oh, why not uncle Eggman?" Amy asked.  
"Just do as I say girl. Now follow me." Eggman said. Amy gave a nod, and they both walked back to his ship.

As they boarded his ship Amy saw two people she knew, Rouge and Shadow. "Hi guys!" Amy said. Rouge looked at her with worried eyes biting at her lip. "You okay?"  
"Y-yeah fine. Get off this ship!" Rouge said the last part playfully, but Eggman knew she was up to something  
"Rouge.." He warned. Rouge just looked down at the floor worriedly.  
"Shadow? What's going on?" Amy asked. Shadow was sitting by a window with his eyes closed.  
"Something I have no concern for, so I don't know why I'm here or being threatened!" Shadow growled. His eyes snapped open, and he looked like he had just been shocked. "What the hell Eggman!"  
"Shadow's just trying to scare you Amy sweet heart. "Now come with me." He said. Rouge and Shadow were ordered to follow him also. He entered his room.

"Do you know why Sonic doesn't give you any hint of your past?" Eggman asked.  
"Yes."  
"Well it's because he hated the old you. The old you loved him. She was to clingy for Sonic's taste. He likes the new you better, and he doesn't want you to change back." Eggman says.  
"R-really?" Amy asked.  
"Yes, isn't that right guys?"  
"Yes.." Rouge said looking at the ground. Shadow put an arm around her and nodded.  
"Why's Rouge so sad?" Amy asked.  
"Oh.. I grounded her for something.. Right?" Eggman said.  
"Right.." Rouge agreed. Shadow whispered something in her ear, and she smiled.  
"Now Amy would you like your memory back?" Eggman asked.  
"Yes, please." Amy nodded.  
"Okay get into this machine, and you'll remember everything." Eggman said. Amy got into it, and Eggman smirked as he slid her inside the tube like machine. The machine immediately strapped her inside, she couldn't get out.  
"This may hurt a bit deary." Eggman said with his famous smirk.  
"You won't get away with this Eggman!" Shadow snarled.  
"Hmm, lets bet on it.." Eggman laughed.  
"What are you guys talking about out there I can't hear anything in this shit!" Amy yelled

Back at the resteraunt Sonic looked around. "Where's Amy? He wondered.  
"Sorry about that waiter sir. She got a job here because we felt bad about her crying... Obviously we shouldn't have given her a job." Said the manager who had shown up at his table. "So where's your friend?"  
"I'm not sure maybe she went home.. Gosh, I didn't think she was THAT mad.." Sonic said sadly.  
"It's okay you can have those drinks on me. Go and see if you can find the laddie." Said the manager. Sonic nodded and left out the door.

About two hours later the machine and Amy were ready. Amy came out and looked down at her clothing with a frown. She went deeper into Eggman's ship to the clothing part. Amy came back into the room with a dress kind of similar to a French Made, but it was pink and black instead of the normal whit and black. With it she had on a black headband, and the outer rings of her gloves were black. She also had on some Nike high heel boots. The boots were the same color pink as her outfit expect the check was black and so were the bottoms of the boot. "Not really black enough, but it will do." Amy said.  
"What the hell? That's my outfit! Where did you get that?" Rouge yelled.  
"Hmm, it's mine now and don't worry about it." Amy said with an evil smile.  
"Why I oughta!" Rouge said going for Amy, but Amy quickly kicked her off with a round house kick. Rouge fell to the ground. "The hell?"  
"The memory came back with some new moves." Amy said before walking out the door to complete her task. Step 1: get sonic to fall in love with you.

**(((Sorry it's short, but it had to end that way... Did you like it? You can find that actual picture of Amy minus the Nike boots part on google. If your willing to look for it! I don't own sonic x! Review please!))))**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Move #8  
((((My YouTube is giving me so much freaking trouble! I'm thinking about just never going on it again! If it doesn't start working soon that's how it's gonna be! Anyways on to the chapter! There is a sort of kinda lemon in this chapter! Please don't flame!))))) thanks to Jayjay0219 and Numbuh006**

Chapter: Phase 1 complete

"Oh Sonic!" Amy called as she entered the house.  
"Amy! Oh thank god! You're alright!" Sonic cheered hugging Amy. Amy smirked this was going to be easier than she thought.  
"Hey, you got an outfit from Rouge?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you could say that." She moved his hand down a bit in their hug he immediately blushed and let go of her.  
"You, okay?" He asked rubbing his neck.  
"What is this 20 questions." Amy asked. 'Okay so Eggman said that I was to clingy, so he didn't like me. That must of been one of my failed tactics. Okay I'll try sexy, but then again he just showed he'll he hard to woe with his shyness for intimacy. Oh well, maybe he'll loosen up.' She thought to herself. Sonic sat down on the couch and resumed watching his tv show. She smirked from behind him but quickly wiped the smirk off her face replacing it with a innocent smile.

She sat down on the counch next to him and covered herself with the blanket he already had. She layed her head down on his shoulder then she moved her hand to a rest on his manhood. Sonic jumped up with his cheeks as red as cherries. "Y-you sure your okay Amy?" Sonic said quickly. Amy just nodded at another failed attempt. If he kept this up she would never woe him. "I-I'm going to my room." He said then quickly left. Amy followed of course with another devious smirk that she quickly had to wipe of her face.

She opened his door and walked over to him giving him a hug from behind her hand resting on the same place it was downstairs. It was time to play predator and prey. He jumped again with another fierce blush, but before he ruined the moment she began to talk in a sexy tone. Now that he was facing her back against the wall.  
"What's wrong? You don't like me touching you there?" She asked getting closer.  
"N-no it's not t-that.." Sonic said with a panicked smile. 'To easy,' she thought.  
"Oh so why can't it touch you there?" She put her hand there once again this time holding his arm so he couldn't jump back. His cheeks were redder than cherries. If they got any redder they'd probably blow up. She began to massage his manhood. He was beginning to get hard. He tried to move her hand, but his brain and body were fighting. His body loved this it was ecstasy, but his brain was screaming for him to stop. Eventually he grabbed her wrist but instead of stopping her like his brain wanted his hand was helping her massage him but harder. Amy had to hold back a smirk. He was puddy in her hands.

She grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed. She pulled him on top of her. He began to unbutton her pants he was starting to run on lust alone, nothing else. After unbuttoning her pants he pulled them off and gently slid her the sexy thong she'd been wearing off. She took her shirt off, and he removed her bra slowly. Next he took off his shirt pants and boxers. He was just about to enter her when ten percent of his brain came back to him. His eyes went wide. Amy however wasn't ready to stop she saw his eyes widen, and she was almost one hundred percent sure it wasn't from his excitement about entering her. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him close his manhood touching her womanhood, but he completely jumped off her. 'Oh god I was about to fuck her!' Sonic thought.  
"Don't Sonic.. don't leave me like this. Come back to bed finish." Amy begged she was breathing hard and looking deep into his eyes from across the room. Sonic just shook his head and jumped into the shower making sure it was cold.  
"So damn close!" She yelled in a whisper then screamed into the pillow on the bed.

Then she remembered. You can't take a shower with your clothes on! She had to hurry before his erection went away though. She ran to the shower door and picked the lock. She then locked it back. She made a hammer appear out of no where and knocked the doorknob off the door leaving them trapped. That way he couldn't run not this time.

Before getting in she turned the water to the highest temperature, so it the cold water couldn't help him. She climbed in the shower.  
"I'm trying to take a shower!" Sonic said panicky.  
"Before we finish up?" She asked, "I don't think so."  
"Amy please, I want you so bad.." Sonic said.  
"Then take me, Sonic take me!" Amy pleaded with him.  
"No, there's something wrong with you." Sonic said.  
"Yeah, that I'm wet as fuck, and you refuse to have sex with me?" Amy growled.  
"If we do this... I want it to mean your mine Amy Rose, forever." Sonic said. Amy nodded. Sonic knelt on his knee in the shower.  
"Will you marry me?" Sonic asked.  
"Huh?" Amy asked.  
"Will you?" He repeated. Amy smiled and couldn't help but nod her head. He hugged her, and he picked her back they both went back to the bed soaking wet.

Sonic entered her. He pumped in, and out of her increasing his pace until finally his seed went into her. She kissed him on the lips. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Sonic said with a smile and layed back down. Then he was fast asleep. 'Step one complete', Amy thought to herself, " Step 2 make sure I'm pregnant." Amy layed back down also and was soon fast alseep.  
**  
(((Please don't flame! It's barely a lemon! Please review! If you haven't noticed I changed the rating because of this chapter! Please review! I read them all!))))**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Move #9  
(((Okay so I have a kind of plot for this story, but I'm not sure if I'll stick with that plot because often times I don't. Make sure you stick with this story if you want to know what happens next though! I don't own Sonic X witch is really what this story is from or any other sonic stuff. But I do own my ideas so don't steal them! I'm watching you! 0-o)))**

Chapter: Oops

The next morning Sonic gets up from the bed and looks over to his fiancé who's still asleep. 'I should probably go pick a ring out,' Sonic thinks to himself. Then he takes a shower, brush his teeth, gets dressed, and runs out the front door at Sonic speed to the jewelry store.

Amy wakes up an hour later by herself on his bed. She looks to the side of her and sees he's gone. "He could of left a note, jackass." Amy frowned before swinging her legs over the bedside. She's goes and takes a quick shower and then brushes her teeth. "Maybe I'll go make some breakfast..."

Sonic enters the store and sees Amy's friend Rouge. Rouge is checking out their biggest diamond and keeps looking around the store like she's looking for something. The store owner is looking at her weirdly probably because she's smirking. Sonic taps her on the shoulder. "Huh?" Rouge asks turning to face Sonic. "Sonic!" Rouge says happily.  
"Hey Rouge. Can you help me pick out an engagement ring?" Sonic asks her.  
"Oh for who? Me? Oh that's a little sudden Sonic. I mean-" Rouge began, but he cut her off.  
"Um, it's not for you." Sonic said.  
"Oh.. Who for?"  
"Amy," Sonic replied.  
"Oh right.. Huh. Okay. I'll help you."  
"Thanks your the best Rouge!" Sonic says hugging her.  
"Am I?" Rouge asks smirking.  
"What you mean?"  
"It's gonna cost ya." She points to the diamond ring she'd been looking at. Sonic's face goes pale.  
"It's gotta be like.."  
"$600,000"  
"What! I can't afford that and a ring!" Sonic yelled.  
"Oh fine, I'll pay for it myself. There's one over there get it for her don't ask me any other questions she'll love it. It's in the box to the farthest left. It's in the top right hand corner go get it." Rouge directed him.  
"Wow, you know this place like the back of your hand." Sonic says. Rouge just smirks at the big diamond again.

Amy goes downstairs and goes to the kitchen. She cooks up some eggs and bacon enough for Sonic and herself. Then she takes out some bread and makes it a sandwitch. She waits for Sonic for about thirty more minutes before she finally hears the doorbell ring. She opens the door mad at first, but when she sees the velvet box. Her eyes widen. Sonic opens it and slips the ring on her finger. "I-it's gorgeous! I-i don't know what to say-"  
"Don't say anything." Sonic smiled.  
"I can't marry you.." Amy said looking from the ring to Sonic. His eyes showed sadness and betrayal.  
"What do you mean? I asked and you said yes. Was it only to get me in bed with you?" Sonic asked.  
"I... i.." Amy stuttered.

"That is sick!" Sonic yelled at her. He was pissed off. "I can't believe I actually believed you." Sonic told her. He sat on the steps from the outside of the house not facing her. "You know if someone would of told me a week ago my best friend Amy Rose would lie to me, and say she was going to marry me just to get in bed I would of said they were crazy! I'd say you'd never deceive me like that.. I'd say your a good person!" Sonic told her. She could see what looked like rain drops falling on one of the front steps, but it wasn't raining. H-he was crying.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry." Amy said. She was starting to cry to. She might of just been doing her job, but she wasn't heartless. Last night if his request would of registered. She would have said no from the beginning. She was just so frustrated nothing was working.  
"Whatever.." Sonic said getting up. He was about to run off but Amy grabbed.  
"Sonic don't leave me!" Amy begged grabbing his arm. "Please.." Amy was crying hard. "I love y-" Amy stopped herself to late. She loved him? That wasn't supposed to happen! How would she complete her mission now!  
"Well you've got a hell of a way of showing it!" Sonic said still angry.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that!" Amy corrected herself.  
"Oh so you never loved me at all! Is that it! It was just lust!" Sonic yelled trying to control his anger.

He fell on his hands and knees to the ground a weird miss erupting from him. His eyes stretched a bit getting a little more pointy at the end resembling Shadow's but with green instead of red.  
"S-sonic?" Amy stuttered. She reached her hand to him, but he smacked it away. He stood up a smirk on his face.  
"I'm going to kill you, Amy." His smirk got bigger as her eyes widened.  
"NO, SONIC!" Amy yelled in alarm.  
"I'm giving you head start Amy. You better take it." Sonic said his smirk disappearing as he got serious a scowl replacing it.

She ran as fast as she could, and then she bumped into something.  
"Amy? What the fuck are you doing here!" Rouge asked/yelled as she looked behind her the cops were gaining on her.  
"R-running f-from S-sonic!" Amy said trying to breathe. She looked behind her and saw Sonic coming up smirking.  
"Why? Never mind you can answer that later! We need to move!" Rouge got up and grabbed Amy's hand. They both ran until Rouge got far enough from both their enemies to fly. They then soared through the sky. Rouge looking for a suitable hiding spot. They were on the run of their lives.

**(((Oh my gosh! Sonic transformed into a beast! If you watched that episode where the meterex puts Chris and Cosmo into this glass like thing Sonic gets really mad and his fur transforms black, and he's really fast and strong and can fly I think. Sonic didn't stay on that state for long, so it's hard to tell what his full extent in power was. Anyways review please! I don't own anything Sonic related!))))**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Move #10  
(((Okay sorry for the kind of late update. I was SO tired. I was at my cousin's house yesterday, and it was a bunch of fun! I met a few new people too. Their all two grades higher than me, but grade is but a number. Besides my birthdays late and one of them is only one grade higher than me. So technically we're about the same age :) Tee Hee. Look my blush face ( - ' . - ' ) Okay enough of that on to the fic! And yay! It's my brother's birthday! I can finally give him the gift I bought him!))))  
thank numbuh 006  
**_**Chapter: Shadow goes off**_

Amy and Rouge fly - and by fly I mean Rouge is carrying Amy- until they reach a place Rouge thinks is okay for a hide out. Rouge lands by someone's front door. Their house is in the middle of the woods far from civilization. They open the door.  
"Shadow?" Amy says looking at the hedgehog before her.  
"The one and only." Shadow smirked.  
"Right.. Anyways can we stay here for a bit?" Rouge asked.  
"Seriously? I knew you robbed jewelry stores, but now you've got Amy doing it too." Shadow said raising an eyebrow.  
"No! I don't steal.. Well maybe people's hearts-" Amy looked down at the floor.  
"Whatever come in." Shadow said.

The walls in his house were all painted a midnight black. The banisters were a blood red and so is all the furniture. Amy sat down on his couch. Rouge sat next to her, and Shadow sat next to Rouge.  
"So what did happen Amy?" Rouge asked.  
"I-i lied to Sonic!" Amy yelled out tears coming down her cheeks.  
"So?" Rouge said not seeing the reason it seemed so serious before.  
"Why so serious?" (A/N: I need to stop watching tv) Shadow asked, "It's just a lie."  
"It was a the worst lie anyone could of told!" Amy screamed.  
"Calm down before you lead them to us!" Rouge said sternly.  
"O-okay... We were about to-" Amy began.  
"Seriously! You got Sonic to have sex with you! After all that time of waiting, I'm happy for you." Rouge said smile on her face.  
"That's the problem! I had been trying to all night, but he said no. Then he asked me to marry him before we did that, and I was just so frustrated it didn't register. I just said yes, and we finished." Amy said trying to keep her tears under control. "Then w-when he went to the jewelry store. H-he pi-cked up a r-ring, and and when I s-saw it I-I turned h-him down. T-then he s-said I only wanted to g-get him in b-bed! H-he g-got s-so m-ad h-his f-fur-"

Amy couldn't go on much longer. She was crying to hard, and her hiccups were starting to hurt. She fell to the ground crying holding her stoamach it felt like she was going to throw up. Rouge immediately went to console her on the ground.  
"It's okay Amy, we're here go on.." Rouge said. If they were going to help her she had to know the full story.  
"O-okay, S-Sonic's fur went black. His h-hair stood on end kind of like Shadow's, and h-his eyes stretched at the end but instead of being r-red at the end like Shadow's they were g-green. Part of S-sonic's hair was green too. His eyes w-were too." Amy said. Rouge was patting her back comforting her, and finally Amy threw up. All on Shadow's nice black carpet.

"Shit! Oh my fucking gosh! What the hell Amy!" Shadow yelled.  
"Don't yell at her! She's heartbroken!" Rouge yelled.  
"Oh, she's heart broken! I would hate to see Sonic right now!" Shadow yelled making it worse. Amy gasped at the comment and more throw up came out.  
"Your such a jackass! Burn in hell Shadow!" Rouge yelled.  
"It's not my damn fault she lied to his fuck ass! If you ask me she deserves every damn bit of what's coming to her! Who lies about that kind of shit?" Shadow asked.  
"Shut the fuck up! Your making it worse!" Rouge yelled, "Amy it's going to be okay. Don't listen to Shadow."  
"Oh who the fuck ever does! If you know ANYONE who actually LISTENS to what I say before trouble happens; I'd LOVE to meet them!" Shadow yelled.  
"Well everything always turns out okay." Rouge shruged.  
"Shut the hell up! My ways are always quicker and more efficient! You all are just full of fucking stupidity!" Shadow yelled.  
"You guys stop yelling!" Amy said with a sniff.  
"Fuck for!" Rouge yelled.  
"Because we have a guest, Rouge. You wouldn't want to be rude would you?" Sonic said coming through the front door his head tilted up in a smirk.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled. She backed up into the couch again. Sonic walked forward smirk disappearing eyes locked on her.  
"Nice fur, Sonic." Shadow said stepping in front of Amy.  
"We're not letting you hurt her." Rouge said stepping in front of Amy also.  
"Oh really? Because me and Amy have some business to take care of." Sonic said. He reached his hand out to Amy in a way like she was supposed to grab it. Amy looked scared, but he could tell it'd be easy to maneuver her into sealing her own terrible fate. "C'mon Amy, I won't hurt you." Sonic said smile on his face his eyes softening. Amy looked into his eyes. They seemed so honest. "You know I'd never hurt you." Sonic said hand still stretched out.  
"B-but you said-" Amy began looking into his eyes as he crouched down to be on the same level as Amy. He could feel Rouge and Shadow's intense stares on him, but he ignored.  
"I was just mad, Amy. I'm sorry." Sonic said. He touched on side of her face, and she grabbed the hand touching her face with both hands, but she left it in its place. She stared into his eyes so honest trustworthy. She pulled him into a hug.  
"I'm sorry to Sonic." Amy said. "Maybe we can start over." She said looking into his eyes.  
"Sure," He said. 'TO EASY!' Sonic thought to himself. It was so hard to keep back the smirk that wanted to form on his face. "Let's go Amy." He smiled softly at her.

"Amy don't go with him." Shadow said interrupting the moment.  
"Huh, why not?" Amy asked. "Sonic said he was sorry. He said he was just mad right, Sonic?" Sonic nodded solemnly. 'That Shadow guy better not screw me over!' Sonic thought angrily.  
"Come. Here. Amy." Shadow commanded his voice low and slow.  
"But-" Amy began.  
"Fine. If you want to die go with him." Shadow said. "I could care less." Shadow went over to the phone.  
"What are you doing?" Rouge asked.  
"I'm calling a carpet cleaner! Do see this! This is so the last time I help to females at one time!" Shadow said picking up the phone book.  
"At a time like this!" Rouge yelled.  
"Hey, if she gets killed it's not my fault. If you get caught one day stealing that's also not my fault. Nothing is my fault, so leave me out of this. She obviously has a death wish, and I won't stand in her way." Shadow said dialing the number.  
"Death wish? But he's so-" Rouge began.  
"Oh my fucking gosh.. ARE YOU ALL THAT FUCKING DENSE! IT DOESN'T TAKE A DAMN BRAINIAC TO FIGURE OUT THAT IF HIS FUR ISN'T BACK BLUE HE'S STILL FUCKING EVIL! ARE YOU ALL THAT FUCKING STUPID!" Shadow yelled.  
"Oh my god! AMY COME HERE!" Rouge yells but sees Sonic flew off.  
"Damn it I made him hang up!" Shadow cursed.  
"C'mon Amy needs our help!" Rouge yells then takes Shadow's hand running out the door. Shadow and Rouge both fly after them.

**(((Okay well that's all. I need to go before I'm late for school! Bye you guys! Review!)))**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Move #11  
(((Well I've been trying to hook myself to another show since I finished Sonic X. I've been looking at the old Sonics and those graphics suck! Hopefully they'll bring Sonic X back with new episodes. Thank you Numbuh 006 for reviewing!)))**

_**Chapter: The Truth no more Lies.**_

"Let me go!" Amy cried.  
"Oh you don't want to stay with me, Amy? How sad." Sonic said with a smirk.  
"Sonic..." Amy pleaded. "I didn't know you were proposing that night. Well I did, but-"  
"Shut the hell up! I don't need your excuses! All you ever do is fuck up! I know that already!" Sonic yelled at her.  
"Where are we going?" Amy asked.  
"My house," Sonic answered.  
"Why?"  
"You'll see when we get there-"

"LET HER GO YOU BEAST!" Rouge yelled kicking Sonic out the air. Shadow caught up to her looking pissed.  
"Thanks for leaving me Rouge!" Shadow yelled.  
"Shut up! We don't have time for your complaining!" Rouge yelled. Sonic flew back up and punched her in the jaw.  
"Ha, it's about time." Shadow chuckled.  
"I wouldn't be laughing. Your next!" Sonic yelled lunging at Shadow. Rouge flew up and did a back flip kick in mid air kicking Sonic to the ground.  
"I can't believe you said that!" Rouge yelled. "You just wait till we're done here!"  
"Yeah yeah," Shadow mumbled leaving the air. Rouge following. They both landed on the ground ready to face off. Shadow dashed off to kick Sonic in his abdomen, but Sonic grabbed his foot and swung him. Rouge flew to the air coming down hard with her tornado kick, but she was caught with Sonic's other hand. Sonic began to spin both the bat and Shadow around in a circle making them all look like a black reddish whiteish blueish blur. Then he let go sending the both into a tree.

"Get off me!" Shadow yelled at the bat sitting on him.  
"Oh how nice of you to help me up!" Rouge said sarcastically while she got up and dusted herself off.  
"Even if I had wanted to help you up I couldn't have! I was under you!" Shadow yelled.  
"Look he's flying away with Amy!" Rouge screamed.  
"AHHHHHH!" Amy screamed.  
"Let's go!" Shadow was about to try and attack, but Rouge stopped him.  
"No, let's follow them. That way we can plan and have time to rest." Rouge suggested.  
"I hate waiting." Shadow snarled.  
"Me too.. But you'll have too. It's to save Amy." Rouge smiled at him.  
"Fine.." Shadow grumbled. Rouge kissed him on the cheek.  
"Come on." Rouge smiled as she saw the blush emerge. Shadow grabbed her hand. Rouge was surprised by this action. She looked back at him, and he had the smallest smile on his face.

"Sonic why are we back here?" Amy asked.  
"Because Amy I want to know something." Sonic answered.  
"What?"  
"Why? Why did you say yes?" Sonic asked.  
"The question didn't register-" Amy began trying to explain, but Sonic cut her off when a loud growl escaped him. He tackled her to the floor holding her arms. Then he leant down so there noses were almost touching.  
"Don't give me that shit, Amy. How about I ask a different question? What made you want to have sex with me so bad?" Sonic asked. "Before there was no intrest at all. Then when you walked out on me and when you came back you were crazy."  
"I-i can't tell you.." Amy said.  
"Do you think you have a choice! Do you think this is some kind of sick twisted game! This is your fucking life Amy, so I would suggest you answer everything I ask you! If you don't even want to try I could kill you right now!" Sonic yelled at her. Amy could barely breath now. Sonic was right this was her life he was talking about taking was he fucking crazy!  
"AAAHHHHH!" Amy yelled. She couldn't think of any thing else to do. She could hardly think at all when he was that close. She decided to try and stick to the truth as much possible.  
"Scream again and I kill you on spot!" Sonic said angrily.

"Now let's try this again. What made you want to have sex with me so bad?" Sonic asked.  
"I-i... I'm working for Eggman." Amy said lowering her head.  
"YOUR WHAT!" Sonic yelled pissed, but then tried to calm down again. "What do you mean your working for him?"  
"I'm on a mission. I'm supposed to lure you to him. He said you were keeping the rest of my memory away from me! He said you thought the old me was to clingy and you like this me better.." Amy started to cry, but she knew she couldn't be weak so she wiped her tears and avoided his eyes.  
"I'm not holding anything back from you, Amy." Sonic said his eyes going back to their old round shape. "Why would you listen to him? He's the bad guy." Sonic said.

"Answer me. Was I to clingy?" Amy asked looking into his eyes.  
"Yes.." Amy turned her head away she couldn't help the tear flowing out her eyes. "But I wouldn't change it for the world." Sonic said using one hand to turn her head back to face him. Amy looked at him and gasped. He was his old blue color!

**(((Okay that's it for this chapter I should have it up by this morning if not today. You should be excited :)! I'm going on summer vacation! That means I can write more!)))) REVIEW!))**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Move #12  
(((It's 3 more days till the end of school! It ends May 24th :D! Isn't this just peachy! Don't you just hate peaches, but love their smell when in lotion and stuff like that! Well anyways on to the fic! Anyone know how old Sonic and Amy are?)))**

_**Chapter: Phase 2 Complete**_

Amy stared at him for a long time. "Sonic..." She touched his blue face then his blue quills. "You're back to normal." She smiled.  
"That doesn't change what you did. I still remember everything, Amy. What I said to you though is true, and since I'm not crazy anymore. We can sit down and talk about it in the living room, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you." Sonic told her.  
"I understand," Amy sighed.  
"So what exactly does your mission with Eggman have to do with you having sex with me?" Sonic asked.  
"I- I can't tell you." Amy said.  
"Fuck Amy.. I'm back to normal. We can make this easy, but if I have to act like how I just was I will." Sonic growled.

"Amy!" Rouge called. "Hey Shadow, why don't we check in their house?"  
"Do you ever pay attention? We've been heading there this hole time!" Shadow rolled his eyes. "There it is down there, C'mon." Shadow said. They both moved by the door. Rouge got ready to kick it open, and Shadow gave a countdown. One. Two. Three! Rouge kicked the door down, and Shadow barged in.  
"Amy!" Rouge flew to the hedgehog and grabbed her hand. She was about to race back to where Shadow was when Amy stopped her.  
"No, we need to work this out." Amy said with a sigh, and she made her way back to Sonic. "If I need you I'll yell. Go outside and wait."  
"Ar-are you sure?" Rouge asked. Amy nodded. Shadow made a head motion towards the door, and they waited outside.

"That wasn't very smart Amy." Sonic said to her.  
"I know. I'll tell you. Everything." Amy swallowed hard and went to sit by him.  
"Why the change in heart?" He smirked.  
"I-i trust you. Please, don't make me wish I hadn't." Amy told him.  
"Hmph, I'll try." Sonic said. "Now tell me. What did you mission involve?"  
"Step One: Make you fall in love with me.." Amy said.  
"Well I guess you got a check." Sonic snarled.  
"Step Two: Get Pregnant." Amy said.  
"Oh god.." Sonic eyes widened. "Are you?" He asked.  
"I don't know.. The test I got said wait two weeks before checking." Amy said.  
"That's not soon enough after we talk we're going to the hospital." Sonic commanded. Amy just nodded in understanding.  
"The last step was to lead you to Eggman. Eggman was going to use my baby as bait. He knew once I got you there you'd know I never loved you and wouldn't care to save me, but he knew that you couldn't blame my actions on your unborn child. That was going to be your defeat." Amy explained.  
"Was there anyone else who betrayed me?" Sonic asked.  
"Shadow and Rouge were there, but I think he took that memory away from them. They were just there, so that they could convince me to go into the machine Eggman had." Amy said.  
"What exactly did the machine do?" Sonic asked.  
"Got me fake memory I suppose." Amy said shaking her head.  
"Well I think we're done here." Sonic said. "Come on we're going to the hospital."  
"At 10:00pm?" Amy asked.  
"I told you when we finished this conversation we were going." Sonic explained. "Come on."  
"Alright," She said opening the door.

Rouge fell in when she felt the door she was leaning on, so she could hear opened up.  
"Thank you Rouge for respecting are privacy." Sonic growled.  
"Still a jackass I see." Rouge mumbled.  
"Come on we're going to the hospital." Amy told her. Rouge got up and dusted herself off.  
"For the baby?" She asked.  
"Yes so much respect!" Sonic said a bit louder, so they could hear him while he walked to the car. Rouge just shrugged as her and Shadow got in the back sea, Amy got in the passenger side, and Sonic got in the driver's seat. He began to start the car and soon they were at the hospital.

"Hey, we're here for an ultra scan." Sonic said.  
"For who?" Asked the nurse.  
"Look lady, it doesn't matter who. Just put down group or something on those papers and call us when it's our turn." Sonic said.  
"Look sir, I can't do that. There's paperwork witch is supposed to be filed correctly. Unless group is one of these ladies names-"  
"Just put down Amy Rose! Geez! People these days!" Amy yelled. Sonic just glared at her, and the nurse shrugged.  
"Amy Rose!" The nurse called after twenty minutes. They all got up and went to the doctor.

"Hello my name is- Hey guys!" Silver shouted.  
"Silver? Your a doctor?" Sonic asked.  
"Yep, and look at my hot nurse." Silver smirked.  
"Ugh! Silver I told you to quit introducing me like that! One of these days you're going to get in trouble!" Blaze said coming into the room. "Oh it's you guys! What're you doing here?"  
"We're here to see the doctor." Rouge said.  
"Oh, what for? You do know this is the room for an ultra scan right?" Blaze asked.  
"Yes, I might be pregnant. I was hoping you could tell me if I was." Amy smiled.  
"Oh sure, who's the father? Shadow?" Blaze guessed.  
"What? No!" Shadow quickly answered. If he would've been eating something he would've choked.  
"Calm down I'm just kidding! Sonic eh? You finally got him?" Blazed winked at her.  
"Well... You could say that.." Amy said rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Okay just lay back on this chair." Silver instructed.  
"Okay," Amy said and layer back on the chair. Blaze got something that looked a bit like honey out of a closet in the back. She then started to spread it on Amy's belly. Silver got some machine and began to trace it all over her belly as Blaze hooked up a wire to the TV in front of them. They could now see inside Amy's belly.

"Well Amy, I can see a growing fetus!" Blaze yelled happily.  
"Congratulations!" Silver hugged her.  
"Shit!" Sonic cursed. He sat down on a chair shaking his head. "I guess your plan worked out.."  
"Not... Not if I don't carry it out." Amy said. Sonic's eyes widened. "I do like you, but can we take it slow?" Amy asked.  
"No, I don't think so. Sorry Amy, but I can never trust you again." Sonic said sadly.  
"I understand.." Amy said tears coming down her cheeks.  
"Amy calm down.. Shhh, stress isn't good for the baby." Blaze said.  
"I- I got to go clear my head." Sonic said running out the room at sonic speed.  
"Don't worry, Amy. He'll be back." Rouge said putting her hand on Amy's shoulder.

**((((Okay so it's official. She's pregnant. Phase two is complete. Will Amy carry out phase three? Where did Sonic go? Will they make up? When did Silver get a degree xD? Most of these will be answered in the next chapter, but to find out witch ones you'll need to click that little REVIEW button, and let me know what you think! I read every review :) ))))**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Move #13  
(((Okay... I hope you guys been having a good summer! Sorry about all these late chapters and stuff! People haven't been reviewing but my three newest reviewers made me happy! Please review! It doesn't take long!))) thanks **_**AnimeLover0561 and BulmaTheHedgehog and  
hot pink123 and  
kayla half demon for reviewing!**_****

_**Chapter: Pregnancy's a Bitch**_

"Hey can we like go now?" Rouge asked Silver.  
"Are there any problems with the baby?" Amy asked.  
"It's to early to tell, and yes you can all leave now." Blaze answered for him.  
"Blaze! I'm the doctor! I answer the questions! We've been over this a million times!" Silver whined.  
"You may want to leave before this starts up again." Blaze told them while rolling her eyes.  
"Oh um okay." Amy said and they all exited the room. While heading to the car the heard someone yell from inside the hospital.  
"You never even would've gotten that degree without me!" Rouge just shook her head while patting the pregnant Amy on the back. Shadow walking along side them quietly.

A couple hours later.. Sonic sat at a bar trying to get drunk, so he could forget about his life. "Another beer over here." Sonic said beginning to see more heads on the bartender.  
"Sir that's your fifth one. How do you plan to get home?" Asked the nosy Bartender.  
"I'll get home. Just give me another." Sonic said sitting his head face down on the bar. His arm wrapping around his head and one hand clasping the cup.  
"Hey Sonic," someone called.  
"Hmmm, Amy is that you?" Sonic asked staring at the man.  
"No it's Knuckles you drunk idiot." Knuckles growled.  
"I don't think he's totally drunk yet more like tipsy." Silver commented.  
"Yeah your right, so if you'd kindly leave I'll finish getting drunk." Sonic growled at the two. Someone came up beside Silver and Knuckles.  
"You see. I told you this was a stupid idea. Let's just grab him." Shadow growled.  
"Get out of here." Sonic said taking up the beer the bartender gave him. Shadow knocked it out his hand and grabbed him by the collar.  
"Either come quietly or I'll drag you." Shadow threatened.  
"I'm staying." Shadow eventually lost his cool and knocked Sonic out.  
"Well now that that's done let's go to Amy's house." Tails said. They all nodded and walked out of the bar.

Amy was at home. Rouge had invited all the girls over all of them were trying to cheer their pink friend up. "Amy it'll be okay." Cream said patting Amy's back.  
"Yeah your better without him." Rouge said.  
"I-i miss him. This is all my fault!" Amy cried into her hands. All the girls were crowed around one love seat. Amy was sitting it in it. Rouge was sitting on the left hand arm hold while Cream was sitting on the right hand hold holding some tissues in her hands. Blaze and Tikal were sitting on the floor.  
"No it's not.." Tikal said comfortingly.  
"Name one way it's not." Amy challenged.  
"Um..." Tikal froze.  
"You were brainwashed. Nobody can blame you for that. If anything it's my fault. I should of remembered what happened or called out to you instead of standing back scared." Rouge said.  
"No you did the right thing." Amy said. "It was me. I got mad at the resteraunt."

"No... Now that I think about.. It is Rouge's fault." Blaze said.  
"What!" Rouge yelled.  
"Well you did say it." Blaze contradicted.  
"I was being modest!" Rouge yelled.  
"No not that stupid shit. What I mean is.. You kicked her." Blaze explained.  
"Oh, I get you! She means when Amy lost her memory." Cream said.  
"Oh yeah.. This is your fault!" Amy screamed at her.  
"What! At least I got you laid! You were so in love with Sonic he couldn't fucking stand you! When you lost your damn memory you finally stopped being so damn annoying that he noticed how cute you actually were! You know who you can thank for that jackasses! Me, god damn it, me!" Rouge yelled at all the girls but mostly Amy.  
"Well it's because she got laid that got her in this mess! That's what got her pregnant!" Tikal yelled at her.

"Well I don't think it's that bad." Rouge said looking down at her own stomach.  
"What the hell your pregnant?" Blaze asked.  
"Yeah... That's why I wouldn't speak out Amy. I had to protect my own baby. I'm sorry." Rouge said. "That night when I kicked you... That was hormones."  
"Seriously? How far along are you?" Amy asked.  
"About three weeks." Rouge responded.  
"With who's baby?" Tikal asked.  
"Shadow..." Rouge said.  
"Does he know?" Amy asked.  
"No..." Rouge said looking down at the floor.  
"I do now..." Shadow said showing himself from the shadows the others following him.  
"Y-y-you..." Rouge stuttered.  
"We will talk about this later." Shadow said.

"Sonic wake the fuck up!" Knuckles yelled.  
"What? Where am I?" Sonic asked waking up from his sleep.  
"We're going to Amy's." Knuckles lied to him.  
"I don't want to go see that bitch. She'll probably just try to give me to Eggman. Fucking whore, I bet she's sleeping with him." Sonic said rubbing his head looking around.  
"Holy Shit..." Knuckles said surprised at what Sonic had just said.  
"Nice going!" Shadow growled.  
"For fuck's sake!" Silver yelled.  
"It's fine, maybe this can be there start on saying how they feel." Tails suggested.  
"Guys me and Sonic can work it out you all go." Amy said.  
"Your sure?" Blaze asked.  
"Positive." Amy said tears rolling down her cheeks. All their friends nodded and left.

"Here Sonic you want to get drunk have a hole pack." Amy said giving him a beer pack. Then she went upstairs and laid in their bed. 'Get real drunk Sonic, so you can have a good hangover. Because tomorrow I'm taking you to Eggman.' Amy thought angrily. 'I'm the 'bitch' that's going to get you killed.' Amy thought to herself before rolling over and going to sleep.

**(((Ooohh Amy's plotting! Sorry about that LONG update I had writers block. Ok so you guys review so you can find out what happens next!)))**


	14. Chapter 14

The Move #14  
(((Let's just go straight to the story I'm tired and need to finish this 0-0 but don't forget to review! I don't own Sonic anything!))) Thanks for reviewing: Hot Pink123 AnimeLover0561

Chapter: Seriously?

Amy awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She took a shower brushed her teeth. She was convinced today would be a great one. She made her self some cereal, and ate it while watching a rated R movie. Once she was done she went to check up on Sonic. Sure enough he was in his bed clutching his head. 'I hope he's drunk enough to not know where I'm taking him..' Amy thought. She grabbed Sonic's arm.  
"Hey where are we going? I have a head ache Amy. I hate to say this, but I'm on no good terms with you right now." Sonic said sitting up.  
"We're just taking a short drive to McDonald's for some breakfast." Amy said.  
"I don't feel like getting dressed." Sonic said frowning.  
"I wasn't planning to go inside, so you don't have to get dressed." Amy told him.  
"Fine but only to McDonald's no where else, Amy." Sonic warned as Amy pulled him up to join her. Sonic brushed his teeth, but Amy wouldn't let him shower for fear that he'd wake his senses up more. Of course that's not what she told him.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked once he felt a tug on his arm.  
"You don't need to shower yet. Take one when you get back. It'll be really quick." Amy said.  
"Your acting really strange, Amy." Sonic said looking at her suspiciously.  
"Me? Strange? I always act like this in the morning." Amy said a little to quickly.  
"Whatever let's just go." Sonic said as he put on his shoes while he let his eyes rest. They both got into the car, and Sonic laid his head back into his seat. His eyes were closed and his hand sat atop of his forehead. 'Perfect' Amy thought.

She drove them to Eggman's lair. She shook Sonic, but she wasn't prepared when he opened his eyes. "Where the hell are we?" Sonic asked seeing the ship.  
"Close your eyes it's a surprise!" Amy said more alarmed than a person who had a real surprise would say.  
"No way! That's Eggman's ship!" Sonic yelled.  
"Eggman! He's figured it out! Come help me!" Amy screamed.  
"You were trying to get me killed!" Sonic yelled at her. "Well maybe I should return the favor!"  
"No! Sonic don't!" Amy began to cry again.  
"Shut the fuck up Amy!" Sonic yelled angrily.  
"W-why should I?" Amy cried.  
"Because I'll rip your heart out if you don't!" Sonic threatened.  
"As if you haven't already did that." Amy said. Sonic looked up at this. What did that mean? "I loved you once... But you broke my heart." Amy said.  
"Are- are you serious? Because all the shit you've been doing to me these past couple of days makes me want to commit suicide!" Sonic yelled at her. "From you lying to me about wanting to marry me! From you getting in bed after with me after your lies! From you now being pregnant with my child being part of your sick twisted plan! And I suppose me getting drunk was too huh!" Sonic growled. "And now this! Gods Amy you sure know how to piss a guy off! And the worse thing about it all... I can't kill you! I don't know why the fuck not considering all this shit, but I can't." Sonic sighed.  
"I didn't mean to do that. I've told you that. The sex the baby.. Yes I can admit it was part of the plan. But the thing you said about me is what made me want to complete it! It's obvious you don't care about me or this child!" Amy yelled at him.  
"Oh one thing I said compared to what you did! Gosh I feel so bad right now!" Sonic yelled sarcasticly.  
"YOU SHOULD BE! I don't want to go see that bitch. She'll probably just try to give me to Eggman. Fucking whore, I bet she's sleeping with him." Amy mocked what Sonic had said the very night before.  
"Seriously? That's it. ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" Sonic yelled.

That's when Eggman came out.  
"Ahhh I see you Sonic." Eggman said pleased.  
"Yeah I do kill him already! He won't even apologize!" Amy yelled.  
"You are all.. CRAZY BASTARDS!" Sonic yelled turning into super sonic. He ran past Eggman and deep into the woods.  
"Robots go find him and bring him back, and you my dear are done working for me." Eggman said.  
"W-what do you mean?" Amy asked.  
"Well let's just say your all 'locked' up." Eggman did his famous cackle as he threw the pink hedgehog into a cell. "You'll be seeing your blue friend real soon!" Eggman smirked.

(((That's it for this chapter! It wasn't to long of a wait was it? Well anyways I need to charge my phone, so I got to go!)))


	15. Chapter 15

**The Move #15**

**(((I will be getting a guinea pig very soon, and look I am finally writing on my laptop! This is just great isn't it? I feel like the world is in perfect harmony :)! Okay so everyone having a great summer so far? I know I am! Anyways we should be traveling pretty soon, and sadly I will not be writing anything or reading anything. After all it is a vacation. Don't worry though by the time I go on vacation this story should be finished it doesn't have that much left. So please read and review! I don't own it.)))**

**Chapter: Rouge and Shadow's Hell Child**

"Sonic! Sonic! Help! Help!" Amy cried out once Eggman left her alone. It couldn't end like this. She was too beautiful to rot in cell. She should have never done all those awful things to him then maybe the fates wouldn't be trying to punish her. Amy started to cry never in her life had she felt so alone. And Sonic… to think she had put him into a situation to where he was running for his life. The robot Eggman built was like none other.. It has Shadow's teleporting, speed, and strength. It had Rouges flying ability, and her ability to think quick on her feet. The weirdest part about the robot had to be the fact that it looked so real. It didn't look like any robot Eggman had built before. It seemed as if it was made, cloned. That was it! It was cloned! In a way it was like Sonic was running from... Their baby! Eggman must of cloned their baby and put some kind of growth in it. She had to tell Sonic, but how when she was locked up? She turns her head to the left after hearing an explosion.

Sonic hated this no matter what he did it seemed like the thing was one step ahead of him! "What are you!" Sonic yelled in frustration.

"Me? You want to know who I am?" Asked the _thing_ as Sonic referred to it. "I am Rouge's and Shadow's baby just more… grown up. If you know what I mean."

"What? Rouge and Shadow don't have a kid!" Sonic yelled. He needed this break in fighting. He needed a plan.

"Oh, really? I beg the differ. They do he's just not born yet, but get ready he'll be just as bad as me. You see I'm stronger than my parents. I'm stronger than all of you. They can't tame me. I would just kill them. Honestly, I'm not exactly sure what my name is, but that doesn't matter now does it?" Asked the hell child.

"Your right it doesn't matter, because I don't think I will be the one naming you. That'll probably be your mother, but what I am going to do is stop you!" Shadow yelled punching his child in the gut.

Rouge had busted in to save her. "Rouge?" Amy asked. The bat began looking over the bars it seemed there was some kind of force field. She would need something to deactivate it.

"Amy where is Eggman?" Rouge asked. "Hurry up and tell me! I don't have much time there are a few things I need to explain to Shadow before he kills are son!" Rouge yelled at the stuttering Amy.

"But I thought he was a clone!" Amy said shocked.

"No, remember how I told you that I was pregnant before I kicked you? It turns out as a back plan Eggman took my baby out of me. My baby was made to think it was cloned or whatever, but it is my baby. I suppose Eggman didn't want him having any remorse on killing us. Now answer my question!" Rouge yelled fed up that she had to explain all this shit to Amy.

"I don't know he threw me in here-"

"Are you serious! You could of said that before wasting my fucking time!" Rouge yelled before she left Amy to go and find Eggman for the key to release Amy.

**(((Sorry this was short, but I think this is a good place to stop considering what's going to happen next. SO PLEASE REVIEW!)))**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Move #16**

**(((Okay so everyone ready for what's going to happen next? Make sure you keep us, because it's going to start getting confusing well actually it already is! :P So hold on to your seats people! By the way I decided a great song would go with this! It's fire works by Drake! :D I don't own sonic x))) Thanks to Numbuh006 for reviewing :D**

**Chapter: Rouge To The Rescue**

Sonic looked over to his rescue Shadow. Could they actually beat this hell child? 'Maybe if we work together we can, but I know it won't be easy convincing Shadow he needs help.' Sonic thought. "Shadow if we work together we may be able to defeat him!" Sonic yelled out to Shadow. Shadow of course was stubborn as if it weren't suspected.

"No way poser, I can handle him on my own! You just sit back and watch the fireworks!" Shadow yelled out at Sonic. Sonic just shrugged and sat down. He was sure Shadow would realize he needed his help, but until then why not watch the show?

"So if you can, why don't you get your sorry ass up and take on a real hedgehog!" Shadow yelled at the hell child.

"Oh, I will just show me to that hedgehog you were talking about. I don't see him anywhere." The hell child said with the smirk knowingly making Shadow mad. Shadow just growled angrily and charged him. Shadow punched him in the face this time and the child got back up with a smirk. Shadow used his electricity powers to knock him into a nearby tree. As the hell child slid he destroyed more than one tree in the process, but he still got up.

"What the hell!" Shadow yelled angrily as he looked at his nearly unbeatable opponent. This continued for about ten more minutes before Shadow began to get tired. He was using all his energy, and it wasn't making a difference. Sure the thing looked like it was beat up, but when you get up with a smirk on your face ready for more it doesn't seem like you truly hurt.

"You done, _dad?" _The hell child asked sarcastically.

"Why do you keep getting back up!" Shadow yelled while charging he hit the thing multiple times and still the damned thing got back up!

"You won't defeat me. You definitely can't kill me, so what exactly do you plan to do _father?"_ The hell child asked while laughing evilly at his father's poor excuse for battle.

#

Rouge ran out the room with the cell containing Amy. She ran quickly down the hall till she heard someone talking. She started to fly, so she wouldn't make too much noise. "Yes my robots it will be impossible to stop that child." Eggman said smugly.

"What about Sonic, Rouge, and Shadow doctor? ," asked the shorter robot.

"What about them?" Eggman asked angrily at his doubtful robot.

"They should be enough to stop him shouldn't they?" Asked the taller robot.

"No, he has all of Rouge's good qualities, and all of Shadow's good qualities too. There is no way they could possibly beat him, and if they somehow do. It would still be there loss. They will have killed their own son." Eggman said leaning back into his chair. He has something he was swinging around his index finger. It was making some kind of jingling noise.

#

'The keys!' Rouge thought happily. 'It should be no problem getting it from those idiots.' Rouge thought as she walked into the room casually. "Eggman! So nice to see you boss." Rouge smiled both hands on her hips as she walked in.

"Rouge what are you doing here?" One of the robots said.

"Boss?" Eggman wondered.

"That is what you are isn't it?" Rouge asked smiling smugly.

"Of course, but I just can't help but wonder why you are calling me that?" Eggman asked suspiciously.

"You're my boss too remember?" Rouge did her famous wink.

"Of course," Eggman said a slight evil smile. "So what is it you want?"

"The prisoner is dying of hunger. I just want to get her some food, sir." Rouge said hoping he'd buy it.

"She will be fine. I was planning for her to die anyway. If she is to die from hunger I do not care." Eggman said rolling his eyes.

"Well I tried." Rouge said as she kicked Eggman in the face making him drop his keys. She picked them up and grabbed a little bottle on Eggman's desk labeled antidote. She wasn't sure what it was for, but she knew it was going to be needed. She then began flying as the robots tried to attack her, and she finally made it to the door quickly she flew down the hallway to Amy's cell.

"Doctor are you alright-" One of the robots asked.

"I AM FINE! GO AFTER HER RIGHT NOW!" Eggman yelled, and both the bots nodded taking off down the hallway leaving Eggman to try and get up his self.

Rouge finally made it to Amy's cell, and tried a silver key witch unlocked Amy's door and let down the force field. "Amy quick summon your hammer and throw it through the ceiling we don't have much time before-" Rouge began before she saw the robots bust through the wall. Amy quickly summoned her hammer and threw it at the ceiling making a huge hole. Rouge grabbed her hand quickly and flew out of the hole. The robots not being able to fly were left behind.

#

Shadow was on the ground he had loss just about all his energy, and he was about to get hit with a killing blow. Sonic was still on the ground from his earlier intrusion of their fight, so Shadow knew he wasn't going to save him. "Get ready to die!" The hell child said. Then he was kicked in the side of the head, and was sent towards another mountain.

"Shadow are you alright?" Rouge screamed shaking him.

"Yeah, I think so…" Shadow said trying to sit up, but Rouge forced him back. "Let me up."

"No, I mean I have to tell you something. That's are baby Eggman did something to him. He took our child out of my womb." Rouge said with a sad smile.

"T-that son of a bitch!" Shadow was about was about to get really excited (the bad kind –that hightens your blood pressure-)

"Relax we will get him soon." Rouge smiled at him.

"Yeah… Hey what's that bottle for?" Shadow asked.

"This?" Rouge held up the bottle, so Shadow could see it better. "I'm not sure."

**(((Okay that's it for this chapter much longer? Please review! I need more more more…. Reviews!" This story's coming to a close soon :) Have a good day!))))**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Move #17**

**(((Okay only a few more chapters to go before it is over. I hope you guys are still enjoying! Have you been liking the chapters so far? I hope so. I have not been liking the fact that I still don't have my guinea pig! But whatever. So let's just get to the fic shall we?)))**_**Thank you for reviewing: Hot Pink123, Numbuh006**_

**Chapter: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

"Get up all of you! I'm not done with you yet!" The Hell Child ordered.

"The son of a bitch! Who does he think he is! I ought to kill him!" Shadow growled trying to stand up only to be push down again.

"You have to lay down, and that is our son! You kill him, and I will never forgive you!" Rouge yelled at Shadow.

"Rouge, what do you expect us to do? Somebody has to die!" Shadow protested.

"You just want to kill him." Rouge said her eyes getting watery.

"What?" Shadow asked at her idiotic statement.

"Don't play dumb with me! You never wanted that baby!" Rouge screamed attracting the attention of their son.

"Rouge you have to move! He's coming straight for us!" (A/N: I need to stop watching South Park XD) Shadow yelled, but she wouldn't budge. She did the last thing he thought she would do. She slapped him.

#

"Sonic you have to get up! That thing is going after Rouge and Shadow!" Amy pleaded.

"Why are they sitting there yelling then?" Sonic asked one eye open.

"I'm not sure. It turns out that Eggman took Rouge's baby out of her.." Amy said sadly. "That's him the doctor did something to him, though."

"We need to talk to Amy." Sonic said sitting up. Amy's hand still on his shoulder. "For one get off me." He said shrugging his baby's mom off. "For two this is all your fault!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh here we go with the blame game!" Amy said angrily tossing her arms in the air.

"Why Amy? Why would you do all this?"

"What? Eggman-"

"Eggman couldn't of done it without you-"

"That's not true-"  
"Yes it is!"

"Why do you care?"  
"Because your my friend!"

"And that's all I'll ever be!"  
"What the fuck is that supposed-"  
"It means you've never once cared-"  
"I have cared about you!"

"You don't care about this baby!"

"Why should I he or she is a bastard child!"

"How can you say that?"

"What you need is an abor-"

"Don't even say it! I won't get-"  
"That's another problem!"

"What is!"

"You don't listen to shit I-"  
"It doesn't matter what you say I'm-"

"Not getting one! I already know! Your stubborn-"

"And what is that supposed to mean!"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS?"  
"You're a jackass…"  
"Hmm funny 'cause you're a fucking whore Amy Rose!" Sonic yelled. Amy started to cry never in her life would she expect him to say all that cruel stuff yet he said it anyways. Why did she have to have a baby with this man of all people? He was as worst as it got. She loved him of course, but maybe that wasn't enough.

#

That's when the Hell Child came over to both couples. "This is plain ridiculous. You all are supposed to be trying to defeat me yet you're fighting each other. Yes, I'd say it is about time you all die." He laughed at them all.

"He's right we should be fighting." Shadow said.

"Oh wouldn't you_ love _a way to get out this conversation!" Rouge snarled at him.

"Would you quit acting like a bitch Rouge! We do need to fight!" Amy yelled at her.

"Oh and what room do you have to be talking hoe?" Sonic snarled at her.

"You both want to get out of this all because you both know your going to lose the battle." Rouge said angrily at both Shadow and Amy.

"I am not in the wrong! What kind of friend are you!" Amy screamed.

"Oh come _on_ Amy! We _all_ know who's fault it is why we are all here! _And_ we all know who seduced Sonic into having his child! I know your not talking about what kind of friend_ I_ am. When _you_ betray Sonic every damn chance you get." Rouge said like it was all so obvious.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Amy screeched.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH! WE ALL KNOW YOU'D STILL BE IN THAT DAMN CAGE IF IT WERE NOT FOR ME! YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON HERE WHO CAN'T FIGHT WORTH A DAMN, AND CAN'T TAKE ON EGGMAN, AND HIS GOONS SINGLE HANDEDLY!" Rouge yelled back at her.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sonic yelled. "IF WE DON'T START WORKING TOGETHER REAL SOON WE ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT BACK HOME! SO EITHER PERK UP OR SHUT UP!" Everyone went silent at Sonic's outburst.

"Fine…" Both the girls mumbled.

"Throw me that bottle you've got Rouge." Sonic said. Rouge just threw it over to Sonic. "This looks like some kind of antidote. I'm going to make him drink it. I am going to need you all to distract him by working together can you do that?" Sonic asked a little mad still.

"Whatever," They all mumbled. Then Rouge and Amy both gave their men a look that said they _would_ continue their conversation later.

**((( So everyone seems a bit irritable! Stay tuned to know if they can win! And what exactly will the potion do to Rouge and Shadow's child IF Sonic can get him to drink it! PLEASE REVIEW!))))**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Move #18**

**(((Okay I have to admit I was very happy about the reviews! I also want to put out there that I am supposed to get Animal Crossing Wild World soon, but as of right now I only have City Folk. If any of you have one of those just leave your Friend Code, Town Name, and Name from your game, and put it in a PM or a review. In that order mine's is..3268-0948-0443, CoolTown, Aliya. If you don't have one then don't worry about it. Anyways on to the fic!))) Thanks for reviewing : hot pink123 & Guest & Guest. –not sure if guest is the same person so I just put you twice yay you!-**

**Guest: Oh and thank you very much! It's always nice to know I have a dedicated reader like you! :)**

**Chapter: Twist & Turns**

"Okay so we have a plan now how do we carry it out?" Rouge asked doubtfully.

Sonic just ignored her tone and explained. "Well I was thinking maybe you guy could shout-"

"You want us to shout?" Shadow asked like it was the stupidest idea ever.

"Yes and it'll get his attention. Then I can-" Sonic sighed aggravated when he realized someone had just cut him off once again.  
"My son isn't stupid you know. I doubt he'd fall for such a stupid-"

"Will you all please just _try_! If it doesn't work then we can make up something else!" Sonic yelled.

"Why don't we all just do it our own way?" Amy asked.

"I'm all up for that." Rouge said snatching the antidote from Sonic.

"Hey! What the hell, Rouge!" Sonic yelled into the sky as he saw the bat begin flying to her son.

"Shit, Rouge." Shadow said under his breath annoyed going after her.

"He needs help!" Amy said following after Shadow.

"Oh god!" Sonic said exhausted.

#  
When Shadow and Amy got to the scene they saw rouge trying to shove the bottle down the boy's throat. Amy quickly pulled her off the child, and Shadow punched him sending him flying. He soon stopped in midair and went flying back to them.

"I see you all decided to start fighting." The Hell Child said with a smirk.

"Yeah, why not?" Shadow replied arms crossed.

"Are you ok? Do you still have the antidote?" Amy asked Rouge.

"Yes I do, and I'm fine." Rouge said.

"You won't be in a minute now what kind of antidote are we talking about?" The hell child asked. Amy just stared at him in shock. "What you didn't think I would hear your little conversation?"

"The antidote is an antidote that was made to destroy all weaknesses and fears and replace them with strength and agility." Rouge lied.

"Hmm, oh really? I think I'll take it." He snatched it out her hands with his speed. Then he grabbed Amy by the neck and made her drink some of it. She didn't seem to change much she just looked a bit younger. It wasn't enough for a man to tell though they were clueless about every woman's changes, so to the child she just looked the same. "Well get up and do something amazing." He growled at her. Amy didn't move though instead she snatched the bottle and shoved it down his throat. He of coursed struggled and kicked her multiple times eventually he tried to choke her. That didn't work very well since he was now the size of a 3 month old hedgehog.

#

"I did it!" Amy said happily getting off the baby. Rouge ran over to her son, and tried to pick him up but he cried fiercely in her arms. He struggled almost to the point of where she dropped him. She handed him to Shadow, but that reaction was worse as Shadow_ did_ drop him, and had to struggle to catch him before he hit the ground.

"He still has his memories." Rouge said saddened. She wanted to cry. Her baby was going to hate her for all of eternity.

"What about Eggman's machine? The one he used to wipe out my memory?" Amy asked.

"Your right Amy! We can go fine it and wipe his memory out." Rouge said happily.

"What if that causes-" Shadow began before getting an angry glare from Rouge. He then stopped himself maybe it wasn't the right time to be putting doubt in the air.

#

They all went down to Eggman's lab to wipe out his memory. On the way of course they met Eggman himself. "I see you did it. You turned your baby back to normal. Good work." Eggman applauded.

"We don't need your praise Eggman!" Shadow said grabbing the doctor by the neck.

"Gosh don't be so grouchy." Eggman mumbled.

"Where is it Eggman?" Rouge asked.

"What?" Eggman asked playing dumb.

"The machine that wiped out my memory." Amy said.

"I destroyed it just in case this happened…" Eggman replied with an evil cackle.

**(((Well you didn't expect it to be **_**THAT**_** easy did you? Of course the baby will hate them! He used to be ultra strong and now he's a baby. I would be pretty mad myself. And don't worry a name will come soon for the baby, but I would love some suggestions! Please review! And give me some names! :D)))**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Move #19**

**(((Everyone remember than animal crossing city folk info I gave you? Yeah well it turns out I um… tore down the town, and I changed my character's name, my town's name, and I'm not sure if I still have the same friend code. All that info I gave you in other words will not work. If you're still interested in adding me just send me a PM or say it in a review your info, and I'll add you and give you mine. I'm too lazy to do it with no reason so PM or review me first. Other than that enjoy the chapter! I don't own sonic x, but I will one day! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!))) **_**Thanks for reviewing Guest. **_

**Chapter: Chaos Control**

Shadow dropped Eggman, and the doctor coughed a bit. Rouge wanted to break down and cry. Her baby would hate her till the end of eternity! Amy put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "That isn't true give us the truth Eggman!" Shadow growled out angrily.

"That _is_ the truth, whether you like it or don't isn't my problem." Eggman said flatly. Then he stood up and took a few steps closer to Shadow. "He seems to take after you hmm Shadow?" Eggman laughed looking at the baby Shadow had been holding. Shadow handed him to Rouge, and he got in front of her to protect their son.

"Guys let's just go try and find it ourselves he's probably lying." Sonic suggested.

"Would I ever _lie _to you?" Eggman asked smirking.

"You sure would even if it was just for some free gum." Amy said then she left the room to go look for the device on her own. Everyone followed after her not wanting her to go alone.

#

"Where was the room where you were brainwashed, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I-I don't remember… Maybe it's down this hall." Amy guessed. Everyone followed her down the dark hallway. It was getting narrower and it kept shrinking.

"Is this safe?" Rouge asked doubtfully holding her screaming child closer to herself.

"Um, I won't lie to you. I don't think it is, and I never did." Amy said honestly. Finally the hallway got to narrow and small for them to go any further.

"Hey, I can see a door a far ways down, but I'll save everyone the trouble none of us can fit in there not even Shadow Jr." Sonic said.

"Shadow Jr?" Rouge repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"I like it." Shadow shrugged.

Rouge just rolled her eyes. "What do we do then?" Rouge asked.

"There has to be some sort of passageway. Why would Eggman have this hallway for nothing? There's got to be something in there important." Amy suggested.

"I suppose, so where's the passage way?" Rouge asked.

"I don't _know_! What do I have to do _everything_?"Amy yelled.

"No need to yell!"

"Ha! Ya sure? 'Cause you really give me some reasons to!"

"Guys shut the hell up!" Shadow hissed out.

"Sorry…" They both mumbled.

"I'm so sorry Rouge!" Amy said as she hugged the bat tears rolling down her face.

"Must be hormones.." Sonic muttered. "Now let's look for that switch or whatever." While in Amy's death grip Rouge bumped her head against the wall and out of nowhere a whole appeared in the ground. They all fell.

#

They looked around only to discover they were in a cell. "We're in a cell!" Sonic pointed out.

"Oh thanks captain obvious we never knew that!" Shadow said rolling his eyes. Sonic just glared at his hedgehog twin – that was a totally different color and had totally different quills yet people still mistake him for himself-.

"It was a trap…" Amy said.

"It doesn't matter we can get out of here." Rouge said flying up to kick the bars, but it didn't work considering it was made of diamond. "Well at least we're trapped in something expensive. Who knew Eggy had so much money?" Rouge smirked feeling the diamond bars. The baby seemed to be reaching for the expensive mineral also. She smiled a little at how her son was already taking after her some, but she seemed to have only earned a glare from Shadow.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Rouge." Shadow said.

"Any plans on how to get out?" Sonic asked everyone. They seemed to just bob their heads down. "So what are we-"

"Hello hedgehog and friends. I see you found my secret hallway." Eggman said from a plasma TV that was inside the top of the cage and since it was made of diamond you could still watch the plasma clearly.

"Yeah! Now let us out Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Eggman shrugged.

"Oh great here we go again…" Amy sighed.

"Hmm yes indeed. I would love to stay and chat but I just pressed the self-destruct button witch should go off in about three hours. That way you all have time to think about your lives and what you _won't_ get to do. I must be going now sorry to leave so soon, but I'd rather not stick around for the finally!" Eggman cackled, and the plasma screen turned black. Then it turned into a clicking clock counting down their three hours.

"Damn, he's going to blow it up! Do you _know_ how much this cage must cost? How can he just throw it away like-" Rouge stopped her rant when she noticed everyone was glaring at her. "I mean how can he try to blow us up. That's so mean.. Heheh." Rouge said nervously.

#

They all were sitting in the middle of the cell. Rouge hugged the baby she had sitting in her lap. "Look hun, I am your real mother, and Shadow is your real father. Eggman had taken you out of my womb at a very early stage that's why you think you're a clone, but you're my real son. I don't want us to… to… go without you knowing that, alright?" Rouge told her son holding him tightly and crying. The child looked at her with sad eyes. Shadow scooted over next to Rouge.

"Do you want to name him?" Shadow asked.

"Name him?" Rouge questioned as she looked in Shadow's eyes.

"Yeah before we..." Shadow trailed off, and Rouge nodded smiling sadly.

"Yeah, you should Rouge." Amy said. "We've been going through a lot of hell lately at least _one_ good thing can come out of this."

"Yeah we've definitely been through a lot of chaos over the years, but this time the chaos emeralds aren't here to save us." Sonic said smiling sadly.

"Yeah we sure went on some adventures with those things." Amy said smiling too as she grabbed ahold of Sonic's hands looking him in the eyes lovingly.

"I think I know what I want to name him." Rouge said dreamily. "Chaos."

"Chaos? Why Chaos?" Shadow asked.

"Because the chaos emeralds always got us out of something and even though they may not get us out of this situation they always brought us hope, and that's what he brings me. Hope." Rouge kissed her baby's forehead and for once he didn't fight her or push her away.

"You know what Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"If we make it out of this… I'd be happy to raise _our_ children with you, and I want you to know I'm sorry." Sonic smiled at her.

"For what? This is my fault all of it is." Amy said tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah maybe so, but I drove you to those points that made you do all that. And for that I am truly sorry." Sonic said. "Remember when I asked you to marry me? I-I'd like to ask you that again."

"Really?" Amy's eyes went huge. Then she shut them tight as her tears flowed down her face of all the frustraightion, the hurt, and her broken heart. She hugged Sonic tight as she whispered a faint, "yes."

**(((Okay am I on fire or what? I gotta say I didn't plan any of what just happened in this chapter so I am now rewriting my points and decisions of what's going to happen in this story. I still haven't decided if they will live yet, but some reviews would be very helpful in convincing me otherwise :)! Or if you want them to all die of course you can convince me of that too! All of that in a precious review! And yes I tricked you with the chapter name! I know you all thought there would be a super saiyan Shadow or Sonic saving the day! But Chaos was the baby's name, and they all got some control over their selves, so in a way it does make sense! :D))))**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Move #19**

**(((Okay it's hot as hell in this house! I mean god! And I'm under covers writing this, and they are making me hot. But I don't want to get from under them! I'm in such a dilemma! Okay enough about my crazy dilemma, because I know you all want to get to the fic am I right? No? Fine I won't write. I'll just rant- Awe I'm just kidding you know me! I love to write :D! Okay on to the fic and out of my crazy head))) **_**Thanks for reviewing hot pink123**_

**Chapter: Gems & Hedge-bats kinda rock?  
**

"Okay that's great news and all Sonic, but if we don't get out of here you'll both be widows in about… two hours and thirty minutes according to that plasma." Shadow said ruining the happy moment.

"Couldn't wait any longer to spoil the moment?" Rouge asked lifting an eyebrow. Shadow just smirked in return truly he hated gushy romance, and if you put someone and something together that he hated like Sonic and romance you only get double the hate maybe triple depending on his mood.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd say this but… Shadow's right." Sonic said earning a punch in the arm.

Amy then stood up her hormones acting up again. "Yes, we need to get out of here. Any ideas? Because that's all I've been hearing all day! We need to get out of here. We need to be careful. We need to shut up. We need, We need, We need! But does anyone have a damn plan! Hell no! Right? Right! I don't see any objections, so I'm guessing I'm right. We may as well enjoy our last few moments." Amy said brining everyone's hope including her's crashing into the ground. Then she flopped down crisscrossed arms crossed across her chest.

"That sounds like you've given up Amy, and we can't make a plan off of a bunch of quiters can we?" Sonic said helping her up signaling to Rouge and Shadow to stand. "We got in here right? So there's a way out. As a matter of fact! I've got a plan."

"Oh god, he has that_ look_ in his eyes." Shadow complained.

"What is it?" Rouge asked.

"Rouge you're too big to fit through the bars right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah.. So what." She said getting a little offended.

"I didn't mean it like _that_." Sonic rolled his eyes. "What I _mean_ is if you were smaller you could fly out, yes?" Sonic asked. Rouge nodded. "Well you are all missing something! We have a smaller Rouge right here! We just need to get him flying!" Sonic said proud of himself.

"Are you crazy? I know you're not talking about _my _Chaos!" Rouge said almost laughing in spite of herself. "You are crazy if you think I am letting _my_ baby go out there! He can't even fly yet!" Her baby then started to flap his wings giggling a little as she flew a little out of her arms, but back into them again after about two minutes.

"Look Rouge, I understand you're a parent you don't want your child getting hurt, but I see a button that looks like it is suppose to release the cage from how its hanging. I'm not sure what'll happen, but anything's better than sitting her waiting to blow up!" Sonic explained.

"No, he probably isn't even a good flyer." Rouge protested.

"Okay, Rouge you win. Let's all blow up, because you don't want him to try." Sonic turned his back on her as he sat down again. It was hopeless as was she. Then he heard a sigh then giggling as the hedge-bat flew toward the button. When he pressed it the cage went tumbling. As it was tumbling he appeared back in Rouge's arms. She then noticed he must have used chaos control-

Chaos control?

CHAOS CONTROL!

"Honey do you have a pretty gem for mommy?" Rouge asked half yelled. The falling seemed to never end. It seemed they were falling into abyss in other words to their death. The cage would surely burst on impact causing them all to hit the ground and crack their skulls.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ROUGE? WE ARE FALLING TO OUR DEATHS, AND YOU'RE WONDERING IF A DAMN BABY HAS A GEM?" Shadow yelled over his friends screaming. Chaos seemed to be digging for something in his_ pocket_ before Shadow made his remark.

Amy could now see the floor, and they were in some serious damn trouble. "GUYS LOOK AT THE FLOOR! ANYONE NOTICE IT HAS AN ODD RESEMBLANCE TO SONIC'S QUILLS!" Amy screamed in horror. She couldn't believe Rouge and Shadow were arguing now of all times.

"HONEY, PLEASE THE GEM! THROW IT TO DADDY!" Rouge tried not to yell, but she couldn't help it considering she was worried about her death too as the floor or should she say spikes were becoming closer and closer. The hedge-bat shrieked at her tone and threw the blue chaos emerald out the cage, and it missed Shadow's hand.

_SHIT_

_SHIT_

_SHIT _

_SHIT_

_SHIT!_ Rouge thought as they were about to touch the largest and pointiest spike!

**((( LOL CLIFF HANGER! Sorry had to leave it right there. I still wasn't sure if they should live yet, but your review may make a difference if you convince me. Hehehehehehehehe! I'm SO evil :D! PLEASE REVIEW FOR LITTLE EVIL ME!))))**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Move #21**

**(((Hmmm.. To live or to die… Hmmm that is the question. That you'll find your answer to in this next chapter. I actually don't have the answer just yet I'll be getting that answer while writing, but by the time you read this I'll have reached a verdict hehehe! Do not forget to review! Did I ever say happy fourth of July? Oh well too late now. Some of the comments from the last chapter made me giggle. As a writer to me it makes me think I'm doing a good job hehe :D))) **_**Thanks for reviewing Numbuh 006 & xXxJAMIE-JULIA-RAVENxXx**_

**Chapter: Finally…**

They were all surely going to die. There was no way out what were they going to do? Everyone was hugging each other screaming. Chaos started to scream crying loudly. He no longer liked this game, and he wanted the falling to stop. It seemed as if everyone's brains were rising out of their heads. Then just before they were about to hit the spike the falling stopped. They were all standing outside perfectly safe. Rouge looked over to Shadow who just shrugged. Then she looked down to the baby in her arms who was no longer crying but biting on a blue chaos emerald.

"He had a chaos emerald this whole time?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, that is why I asked for a gem Shadow." Rouge said glaring at Shadow.

"How was I supposed to know?" Shadow grumbled.

"How does he know how to do chaos control?" Amy asked.

"Well, he is my son." Shadow said gloating.

"Whatever Shadow, what saved us was _my_ genes in him." Rouge argued. "If he would never have been attracted to shiny jewels like his mommy, he would never have thought to swipe Eggman's chaos emerald."

"Whatever, can we just find Eggman and go home?" Amy asked.

"What about the memory swiper or whatever?" Rouge asked.

"I think your baby is happy with his family and his current memory." Amy smiled.

"Still I don't want him to remember such terrible-"

"He'll be fine, Rouge. He's a baby anyways, so he probably will have forgotten all of this by the time he's two." Sonic said with a shrug.

"Oh alright, but we still do need to track Eggman down." Rouge said.

"Yeah, that's for sure, but we won't find him tonight. Why don't we all go home and get some rest? Besides we all know Eggman will strike again, and then we'll get him." Shadow agreed with a nod. Everyone gave a nod of agreement, and they all ran or flew in some people's case's home.

#

"I'm so happy we are finally home, Sonic." Amy said a smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah me too," Sonic nodded in agreement. "Hey how about we go pick out that ring tomorrow. You know from when I proposed to you, my fiancé." Sonic said. Amy hugged him.

"Don't ever leave me!" Amy said tears of joy coming down her cheeks.

"Funny I was just about the same thing to you." Sonic said hugging her back wiping the tears from her face.

"S-sonic, I thought I was going to lose you today more than once, and it's so much more pain than I can handle." She said on shaky legs if he had not been holding she would have fallen.

"I know, Amy. I know. I thought I was going to lose you too." He said looking into her beautiful light green emeralds.

"Sonic if this is going to work… I need you to promise me something." Amy began. "I-I don't want you running off any more not without telling me where you're going and what you're doing. I don't want to have to worry anymore, and if I do I want it to be a good reason not that you decided to go to China for some real Chinese food." Amy said tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I'll never have you worried again, Amy. I promise." He said then he tilted her head up, and he kissed her putting all the worry and emotions from today into that kiss. Truthfully he had been scared he might lose her today, and he never wanted her or himself to feel that way again.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy said tears flowing down her face even though she was smiling.

He held onto her upper arms looking into her eyes as he returned the smile. "And I love you, Amy Rose."

**#**

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Amy finally managed to get her hair done the exact way she wanted it, and though in most traditional weddings the bride wore her hair in a bun. She decided to wear it down. She walked down the aisle flowers in hand. She was walking on a beautiful red carpet witch reminded her of her favorite flower a rose. She looked around her wedding there were roses everywhere all types of colors except for black, and red roses littered the alter beautifully trying to express all the love they had for each other. The flower girl who was Cream had thrown pink rose pelts just before she had started walking to her right was Tails he was leading her down the aisle. Her father was supposed to be there, but he had died years ago as did her mom most of them were orphans. Except Cream she still had her mom, but her dad was long gone. Amy smiled as she finally reached the alter, and was standing in front of her soon to be husband. He stared at her lovingly with a wonderful smile. Then they both joined hands so the priest could start.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two people present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." Said their priest they had hired for the wedding. They both looked at crowd for a split second then turned their attention back to the priest. "I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful." He moved his glasses a little pushing them up his nose more before continuing. "The Minister, if he shall have reason to doubt of the lawfulness of the proposed Marriage, may demand sufficient surety for his indemnification." The man looked towards Sonic then began talking again. Sonic The Hedgehog, thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" The man asked him.

"I do." Sonic replied with a smile still looking into Amy's eyes.

"Amy Rose, thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Amy said squeezing Sonic's hands softly.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" The priest said. Then the ring barer came up to Sonic and Amy with two rings on a small purple pillow. They both picked up each other's rings smiling happily.

"I Sonic The Hedgehog take thee Amy Rose to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I plight thee my troth." Sonic said slipping the ring onto Amy's ring finger gently.

"I Amy Rose take thee Sonic the Hedgehog to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." Amy said placing the ring on Sonic's ring finger.

The priest then took the ring from Sonic and held it up. "With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. Bless, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." He then gave the ring back to Sonic. "Let us pray. OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen. O ETERNAL God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, (whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge,) and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. O GOD, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is represented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honor, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Amen." He then joined their right hands. "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder." He looked up to the crowd. "Forasmuch as Sonic and Amy have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. You may now kiss the bride." He said.

Amy and Sonic then shared a long passionate kiss forgetting where they were. When one of Sonic's hand started to go up Amy's dress someone did a slight cough making them both jerk away with blushes on their faces. The priest also had a faint blush as he said, "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen." Everyone cheered as they both smiled waving a little.

**(((( Woah okay… I got that all off the internet, and it looked a bit out of date I must say. So yes of course there was stuff in there they probably don't say anymore. There's no need to call me an idiot for it thought right, lol? Who really listens to what the priest is saying though? I mean I'm just being for real. I think people know the **_**basic**_** rules for weddings when they're getting married. Truly I think the couple just gets lost in each other's eyes while the priest talks, and the crowd just gets bored lol. Sorry for those who aren't Christian I know your priest or whatever it is you call him (I don't mean that in a disrespectful way) probably says something different, but there was no way I was going to scavenge the internet for every single religion out there and blend them all together just to make people happy, because then you would be getting this chapter A LOT later. Okay next chapter will be the birth of the twins. I already got names for them since I have cousins that are twins. Their name's are Kyra and Corey. Of course I'm not going to use that. I'm going to use the nicknames we call them witch you'll have to figure out next chapter :P. PLEASE REVIEW!))))**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Move #22**

(((Yay I think this is the last chapter :D! I really hope you all enjoyed my story. Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed! Without you this would not be possible! I love you all and am glad you stuck to my story the entire time! It's really all an author can ask for besides reviews lol :D! Okay please enjoy this final chapter I had so much fun writing it!))) Thanks for your reviews & past reviews all of you! _**Numbuh 006, Jayjay0219, Hazel The Rabbit, et2131, AnimeLover0561, BulmaTheHedgehog, hot pink 123, kayla half demon, Guest, & xXxJamie-JULIA-RavenxXx!**_** Thank you all so much!**

AND A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO _**Numbuh 006**_**! Who stuck with me through this whole crazy story! Thank you most of all! Now to the fic I don't own it.**

Chapter: Birth  
  
_9 MONTHS AND SOME DAYS LATER…_

Amy was sitting in the house relaxing. She was nine months pregnant, so she couldn't do much. She was reading a book on parenting for the millionth time going over each step carefully. She was on chapter 5. It was supposed to be telling her how to make sure a baby will sleep through the entire night, so she wouldn't have to get up. It also mentioned that in the earliness of a stage that it would wake up no matter what she did. It was explaining in later stages that it would be able to sleep through the night. Sonic walked into the living room he was vacuuming making sure that baby had a clean house to come into. "Sonic are you done yet? I want you to come and sit with me." Amy pouted.

"Maybe later Ames, I don't want the baby being brought into a non-clean house." Sonic said as he vacuumed another corner.

"Oh honey you're working way too hard for me- Oh shit." Amy said all of a sudden as water came down onto the floor under her pink summer dress. Sonic looked over at her weirdly.

"I thought you said we shouldn't cuss around the babies 'cause they can hear it." Sonic said pouting.

"Sonic get me to a hospital now." Amy said thinking he was acting like a little kid. They did not have time for this.

"Geez Amy, I was just kidding. If you really want to go that bad I'll take you." Sonic shrugged.

"Sonic, I'm about to have the babies!" She yelled.

"Oh crap! Why didn't you just say so! I thought you were just being moody again or something." Sonic said picking her bride and groom style.

"Moody? I'm moody?" Amy asked in a warning tone. Sonic just rolled his eyes as he began to run to the hospital.

#

When they arrived at the hospital Sonic was quick to call for doctors. Three doctors came out with a hospital bed with wheels. Sonic followed them as they sat her on a bed. She was a little freaked out this being her first time having a baby, and she would be having two instead of one. She squeezed Sonic's hand for comfort in her nervousness. She began to breathe harder. A doctor then took her into the delivery room. Sonic waited outside for about three hours. Then he came into the room. His wife was there she was holding up two little hedgehogs. In one arm she held a small little purple hedgehog with lime green eyes resembling Sonic's with a nose like Amy's judging by the pink towel she was wrapped in he guessed she was a girl. In Amy's other hand was a blue hedgehog with sea green eyes resembling Amy's with a nose like Sonic's judging by the blue towel he was a boy.

"What do you want to name them?" Amy asked with a smile.

"I don't know what about you?" Sonic asked. He didn't care what they were named as long as she was happy.

"I like Rebecca." She said with a smile.

"It's perfect, and how about Mason for the boy?" Sonic suggested smiling back at the love of his life.

"I like that. Want to hold them?" She asked handing him both of them before he even answered.

He laughed. "Sure." He smiled down at his son and daughter. He could tell by the times written on the clip board the little boy was a minute older than his little sister. In children's worlds that was a lot though. He chuckled softly at that. He then went to hand the babies back to Amy, but she was already fast asleep. He kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Love." He then put the babies into that little glass box thing they pass as a cradle in hospitals and left the room.

**THE END**

(((Okay so I was thinking… How about a sequel. Would anyone like for me to write a sequel? If not lol I won't. I just thought it would be pretty cool. So again thank you to all my reviewers, story alerters, my favorite storiesers, thank you all for the support could not have done it without you. If you want a sequel I will post the first chapter today or tomorrow depending on when you guys can tell me. :) I'll see you all later!)))  
-I had to repost this because I had some bad comments on the names I picked. I hope these will do!-


End file.
